


The Fisherman's Husband

by WrathoftheStag (Mwuahna)



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Dead Parents, Doctor!Jack, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Found Family, Friendship, Happy Ending, M/M, Magical Realism, NYC, No Hurt Feelings, References to Plato, Soulmates, being raised by your grandmas, being true to your heart, cameo by Mandy and Jenny, camilla x lardo, clairvoyant!bitty, everyone loves everyone, falling love, infidelity with a kiss, nurseydex - Freeform, the OG samwell gang is here, zimbits - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 21:49:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 25,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16606067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mwuahna/pseuds/WrathoftheStag
Summary: “Ever since I could remember, my MooMaw talked to me about love… it’s one of the most magical things you could ever experience. Now, I knew a thing or two about magic, and about desire. I’m what you call a clairvoyant.”When Bitty dreams of the man he’s meant to be with—he has to admit he was a little taken back when fisherman Will Poindexter showed up. The two get married after a day, and suddenly Bitty finds himself in New York City, dispensing advice and sharing visions with his new neighbors.  It was all going relatively well until he met skeptical psychiatrist, Doctor Jack Zimmermann.  Bitty realizes that maybe his soulmate vision was wrong, but can he fix everything without breaking any hearts?   A Zimbits AU based on the 1990s movieThe Butcher’s Wife.





	1. From One Island to Another

**Author's Note:**

> A fic/art collaboration by [WrathoftheStag](http://wrathofthestag.tumblr.com/) and [RedPorkPadThai](https://redporkpadthai.tumblr.com/) as part of the [2018 OMGCP Big Bang](https://omgcpbigbang2018.tumblr.com/). Come and say hi on Tumblr!
> 
> Here’s the trailer to _[The Butcher’s Wife](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hRAYMV8b52I)._

Dex’s tiny canoe slid silently onto the shores of Providence Island. His morning of solitary fishing and contemplation was a satisfactory one as he happily looked at his cooler brimming with mackerel and mullet fish.

His annual solo fishing trip was the one thing he looked most forward to each year, and the only reason he would close up his shop for a week. He’d pick a different location each year, and this time around was told by his neighbor, Dr. Zimmermann, that the fishing, just south of Tybee Island in Georgia, was the best place no one knew about. Apparently, he had read it in some airline magazine article. Dex smiled, happy he took Dr. Zimmermann’s advice. He took a deep breath of the salty air and closed his eyes as he drank in the feel of the warm sunshine.

When he opened his eyes, he noticed a small figure waving at him from a nearby dune. He squinted, trying to make out who it was as they jumped up and down. Dex was the only person on the beach that morning, so they had to be waving at him. Sheepishly, he waved back not wanting to be rude.

The person ran down the beach and waved excitedly at Dex. Dex wasn’t sure exactly what to think but before he could make sense of what was happening, he found his lap filled with a small blond man who pressed kisses all over his face.

**+++**

_Ever since I could remember, my MooMaw talked to me about love; the wonder and thrill of it all. To desire the touch and companionship of one person for the rest of your life, well it’s one of the most magical things you could ever experience._

_Now, I knew a thing or two about magic, and about desire. You see, I’ve always known what people desire before they even do. That’s my gift. I’m what you call a clairvoyant. People would come and see me and ask about life and love, and I’d tell ‘em what I saw. Sometimes it was good and, well, sometimes not so much. But I can’t help what I see. I see it, and it is._

_So growing up in love with love, and lookin’ for my split-apart—which is what MooMaw calls your other half—you tend to get tired of waitin’, you know? Still, I was lookin’ for signs, patiently, knowing that my love was on their way._

_First, I saw a twin-tailed comet one night and knew as well as my name is Eric Richard Bittle that love was coming. Then, a magical gift came and washed up on shore—right at my feet—and it was another sign. It was a snowglobe of the Statue of Liberty. Well, that had to be another sign. The next thing was that jumping mullet fish that I was cooking for mine and MooMaw’s supper. I cut into that poor fish and bam! A wedding band popped right on out. I cleaned it up and put it in my pocket._

_The last sign, the very last sign that told me that love was finally going to be knocking on my door was when I dreamt of my man. My split-apart had the sweetest smile and my dream told me he’d be coming from over the water and he’d find me up near the sky. My love! My true love! I’d finally meet him._

_So… I must admit, I was a bit surprised when it was Will who washed up onto my shore. He wasn’t exactly my type, but he was cute and I could tell he had a good heart._

_And who was I to question fate?_

**+++**

The New York City heat wafted lazily through the air as the taxi cab pulled up in front of Dex’s apartment building. 

“This is it! Home sweet home, come on,” Dex said enthusiastically.

Bitty stepped out onto the hot sidewalk and took in the feel of the city. He closed his eyes and felt the steady thrum—the heartbeat of the neighborhood—wild and free, yet restrained in many ways. It was new and exciting.

In the building next to Dex’s sat two men outside a bookstore. They waved.

“Dex, my man! Who is this?” the large blond man with an enormous toothy smile asked.

“Holster, Ransom, this is Bitty. My husband,” Dex said happily.

“Husband?” Ransom asked. “Dude, we didn’t even know you were seeing someone!”

Dex smiled and shrugged as he blushed, “Sometimes stuff just happens when you least expect it.”

“You sly dog, you,” Ransom laughed. “Congrats, you two.”

“Eric Poindexter, but you can call me Bitty. Pleased to meetcha,” Bitty said as he extended his hand.

“Welcome to the neighborhood, Bitty,” Holster said. “Ransom and I own this bookstore, so I expect we’ll be seeing lots of you.”

“‘Holsom’s Books of Mystery, Fantasy, Cooking, and the Occult.’ That’s quite a combination,” Bitty said as he looked at their awning.

“It’s also a coffee shop. We like to throw our net wide,” Ransom said with a smile and wink.

“All right, all right. Let him breathe. Come on, Bitty,” Dex mumbled as he took Bitty’s trunk and led him toward his shop.

Dex unlocked the front door and opened it for Bitty. 

“Welcome to Poindexter’s Fish Market,” he proclaimed proudly.

Bitty smiled as he took in the space. It was bright and open. The sunlight poured in through the large windows. There was a vintage scale on one end of the counter, and butcher paper rolls lined the walls. Bitty ran his hand down the counter and went behind it. Dex followed.

“Here’s where I keep all the knives,” he said as he pointed to the enormous knife block behind them, “and here are my aprons.”

Bitty took one and eagerly put it on.

“It looks good on you,” Dex said with a sweet smile.

“I love it,” Bitty said. “This is exactly the type of place that you would have. It’s perfect.”

The two stood quietly in the empty shop, not sure what to do next. Just then, the door burst open and in walked a woman carrying an enormous rifle and a garment bag. 

“Thank god you’re back, Dex!”

Dex smiled, “Whoa! What’s with the firearm? You holding us up, Camilla?”

The woman looked at the rifle as though she had forgotten she was holding it. 

“What? Oh, no. I’m shooting Roderick in an upcoming episode, so I wanted to get comfortable with this dumb prop.”

“Camilla Collins is Monica St. John on _Days of Our Children_. Big TV star, you know,” Dex explained. “Camilla! Let me introduce to you. This is Bitty Poindexter. My husband!”

“Hello,” Bitty said brightly.

“Your husband?” Camilla said as she dropped the rifle. “That’s great! Wow! That’s—wow, I had no idea you were even seeing anyone. You never mentioned it.”

Bitty beamed at the confirmation that Dex had been waiting just for him. 

“We just met. Two days ago,” Dex said as Bitty nodded.

“Two days?” Camilla said. “God, that’s so brave. I mean, kudos. More power to you.”

“When you know, you just know,” Dex said.

“How did you know he was the one?” Camilla asked Bitty.

“I saw Will in my dreams,” Bitty replied matter-of-factly.

“Huh… interesting,” Camilla said as she studied the two.

“So, did you need something or?” Dex blurted out. “We’re really not open.”

“Not open? Oh, please, Dex! Just a little something. I didn’t want to go all the way to Whole Foods, and your stuff is just so much better.”

“Fine! Flattery will get you everywhere. I have something in the freezer in back, hold on,” Dex said as he waved Camilla off.

“You’re a saint,” she called out with a chuckle.

Camilla raised her brow at Bitty who remained behind the counter. 

“So, you dreamt about him, huh?”

Bitty nodded, “Yep! I knew he was coming, and then there he was.”

“Jesus, I wish my dreams would be that forthright. All my dreams are so pedestrian. You know, showing up to work naked, flying, that sort of thing. And they don’t tell me shit. It’s so textbook, I’m even embarrassed to tell my boyfriend about it.” Camilla lowered her voice, “Jack’s a shrink.”

“A shrink?” Bitty asked.

“A psychiatrist,” Camilla clarified. “I know he wishes my dreams were more _complex_ but it is what it is. I’m just a simple gal. Ha! Maybe I should borrow one of your dreams and give him something to really examine. ‘Honey! I dreamt we got married in outer space!’ That’ll make him think about marriage… or whatever. God, if we should even be thinking about marriage.”

Bitty stepped closer to Camilla and took her hands, she startled slightly then met Bitty’s soft, inviting gaze.

“Love is…” Bitty said as he began to look at Camilla as though he were looking through her, “waitin’ for you. True love, it’s there... waitin’ behind a friendly face.”

Camilla’s eyes grew wide as Bitty closed his slowly, and opened them again. 

“There will be some changes, big ones... but don’t be scared. Just open your heart to your destiny. My MooMaw always says love will work itself out.”

Bitty looked at Camilla as she studied his face. She flashed a big smile and squeezed his hands. Dex walked up as the two let go.

“Jack is it! Oh my god, you’re right. You are so right! We both just have to let our guard down and take the plunge.”

Dex cleared his throat. 

“Here you go, Cami. A couple tuna steaks. Just defrost them real quick and grill ‘em. You can pay me next time.”

“Thanks, Dex. You’re a lifesaver. And thanks, Bitty,” she said with a dazzling smile. “You’re really something special.”

She picked up her garment bag and rifle from the counter, took her fish and left as she tossed a smile behind her.

“Uh, Bitty… what was that? How come you told her all that stuff?”

“Cause it’s true. It’s what I saw… and she wanted to know,” Bitty replied.

Dex frowned. “Maybe next time, keep it yourself? We don’t wanna spook the customers.”

It was Bitty’s turn to frown. Dex leaned in and kissed Bitty’s nose. 

“Come on, let’s go upstairs so I can show you your new home.”

Dex locked up the shop as they made their way to the door which led to his apartment upstairs. _Their_ apartment.

“I have a big delivery coming in tomorrow, so if you wanna help me with that we’ll have a busy day. We’ll have to get up bright and early.” 

Bitty shook his head. “I think we’ll be able to sleep in.”

“Bitty, didn’t you just hear me? Bright and early,” Dex said.

“Nah, there’s gonna be some delay… somethin’ about a broken axle on the truck. Maybe, since we’ll be free in the mornin’, you can take me around the meet the rest of the neighbors?”

Dex laughed. “My delivery guy had never been late once in his life, I’ll believe it when I see it. But, yeah, sure. If he doesn’t show, we’ll meet the rest of the neighbors.” 

Dex unlocked the front door and held it open for Bitty.

Bitty entered the apartment and walked around. He looked over everything. It wasn’t at all what he would have pictured for Dex but it suited him perfectly. 

It was cozy, clean and welcoming. The walls were painted a light shade of blue, and the couch in the living room was yellow gingham. On the wall hung a photo of Dex as a young boy on a fishing boat, holding an enormous lobster and grinning. Next to that was the photo of a woman Bitty didn’t recognize.

“Who’s that?” Bitty asked as he gingerly touched the frame.

“That’s Ella. Ella Fitzgerald, The First Lady of Song. Here, let me play you some.”

Bitty listened as a subdued piano began to play and woman’s voice—lovely and rich, filled with longing—permeated the room.

“Wanna dance?” Bitty asked.

“Really?”

“Yeah, really,” Bitty said then extended his arms.

The two danced slowly to the music as Bitty placed his head on Dex’s chest. He closed his eyes and could feel Dex’s heart thrum beneath him. The city crackled with energy and it made Bitty’s skin itch, but there next to Dex he tried to tune it out and focus on his new his husband and his new life from one island to another.


	2. Meet the Neighbors

“You’re… shocked?”

“Sorry, it’s just that, quite frankly you’ve taken me by surprise,” Jack said as he gripped his hockey puck.

Camilla Collins and Jack Zimmermann had been dating on and off since college. They met at an athletic department banquet during their junior year at Samwell University. Camilla, at the time, was a theater major and captain of the tennis team, while Jack was captain of the hockey team. 

Their relationship back at Samwell worked. They fit each other’s lifestyle seamlessly. Camilla had a busy schedule with her tennis matches and plays, and Jack had a densely packed routine, but somehow it worked for them. They’d go out when they could, were understanding their time constraints, and genuinely liked one another. 

Still, Camilla and Jack had their up and downs. They broke up for what they thought was the last time on graduation day. 

“I have medical school to think of,” Jack had said at the same time Camilla shot out, “My career comes first.” 

So, it came as a surprise to them both when they ran into each other years later on a packed subway in New York City. They started dating again and had been for the last few years, picking up right where they left off.

“How can you be surprised?” Camilla asked as she sat at the foot of Jack’s bed.

“I was under the impression that we were in a good place. That the next logical step would be thinking about living together, considering the pros and cons, not marriage,” he replied as he tossed his puck onto the bed. 

It bounced and rolled onto the floor.

“Jack, we’ve been seeing each other for three years. More, if you count Samwell,” Camilla said. “I just think it’s time to move forward. What’s there to be frightened of?”

Jack looked at her with skeptical eyes. 

“Okay, time-out. Time-out. Where did all this come from?” he asked.

“The fisherman’s husband!” Camilla blurted out.

“What?”

“Dex’s husband.”

“Dex? Fishmonger Dex?” Jack asked as he picked up the puck.

Camilla nodded.

“Dex... has a husband?”

“Yes, and believe me, I’ve been to a lot of clairvoyants in my time, but this one—Bitty—he’s the real thing.”

“Dex is married to a clairvoyant?” Jack asked more confused with each question.

“Yes! And he was so kind and wise. No bullshit at all. I could totally tell!”

“You decided to base your future— _our future_ —on a potential sideshow charlatan? At what carnival did Dex meet this person?”

“Jack! Do you want to get married or not?” Camilla asked.

“You want to make a life-changing decision, based on an off-handed comment a complete stranger made?” Jack paused. “This says way more about you and your frame of mind than anything that swindler might have dealt out. Let’s think about this, shall we?”

“Can you just answer the question like a man, and not analyze it to death like a goddamn shrink?” Camilla yelled out.

“I told you, I don’t like that term. It’s very reductive.”

“You’re very reductive, Jack!” 

“Let’s just think about it, please, Camilla—”

“You already said that, you _shrink_ ,” Camilla said as she got up and exited Jack’s bedroom.

“I told you, I don’t like that term!” Jack called out.

“Shrink!” She shouted back.

Jack heard the front door slam.

**+++**

Bitty yawned and stretched as he walked behind Dex who unlocked the roll-down gate of the fish market. It was early in the morning and the block appeared sleepy and encased by an almost dream-like haze. Dex lifted the gate and gasped when he looked at his store window.

It had been decorated with colorful paint and glitter. Intricate patterns and filigree shapes surrounded swirls of stars as a quote by Oscar Wilde was displayed in a fancy script.

"We are all in the gutter... but some of us are looking at the stars," Dex read out loud.

“It’s beautiful,” Bitty replied dreamily.

“It’s vandalism! Who would have done that? How?”

They both heard a cough behind them. They turned and saw a kid who couldn’t have been more than 18 or 19. 

“I can wash it off for a couple bucks... if you want me to.”

The sunlight shone on his braces.

Bitty took Dex’s arm. “I love it. Don’t you wanna keep it up a bit?” 

“I suppose it couldn’t hurt,” Dex replied, still puzzled by the artwork’s existence.

“Now, young man, we don’t have any windows for you to wash but we might have a little work you can do around the shop,” Bitty said as he smiled at the teenager. “Don’t we, hon?”

Dex looked at Bitty then back at the kid. “Uh… excuse us for a minute.”

Dex opened the shop and led Bitty inside. 

He whispered, “I’ve seen this kid before. He’s always hanging around the neighborhood, doesn’t have any real direction. This is just asking for trouble, Bitty.”

Bitty looked out toward the street and examined the young man outside who stood with his hands in his pockets. Bitty smiled.

“I don't see that at all. I just see a young fella who needs a chance to prove himself and someone to believe in him. Didn’t you say we had a big shipment coming in anyway? We could use an extra set of hands.”

Dex sighed. “Fine. But one wrong move and he’s out,” he said as he mimed slitting his own throat.

Bitty smirked and walked outside. He waved at the kid. 

“Well, come on and get in here before he changes his mind. I’m Bitty, by the way.”

“Chris,” he said.

“Let’s get an apron on you, Christopher. This here is Will—”

“Call me Dex,” he interrupted.

“...and if you have any questions about fish, he’s your man,” Bitty continued with a wink.

“I, uh, love sharks,” Chris said apropos nothing.

“Well, all right then,” Bitty said with a laugh. “We’re halfway friends already then.” 

He handed Chris a broom, walked over to Dex and planted a kiss on his cheek as the phone rang. 

“Dex’s Fish Market… What? Are you freakin’ kidding me? Really?”

Bitty looked over at Dex whose face was turning a deep red. 

“But, I just got back from vacation. I need that fish! When’s it gonna be fixed?”

Chris and Bitty looked at one another, then back at Dex. Bitty walked over to Dex and placed a hand on Dex’s shoulder. Dex exhaled slowly. 

“Fine, I’ll see him when he gets here.”

“What happened, hon?” Bitty asked wanting to be supportive and steering away from smug.

Dex frowned then studied Bitty intently. “The truck is going to be late getting here.”

“Oh?”

“A cracked axle,” Dex said quietly. “I better go see what I have in the freezer. Maybe we can work with what we got?”

“I’ll man the front while you go back, sugar,” Bitty said sweetly. 

Dex shook his head as he walked to the back room.

Just then, the bell over the door rang as Jack entered the market.

“Chris, what are you doing here?” he asked.

“Hey, doc. How’s it going?” Chris replied nonchalantly.

“What are you doing here?” Jack asked again. “You know we have an appointment in five minutes. I just happened to walk by and noticed you in here.”

“Christopher, everything all right?” Bitty asked.

“Dr. Zimmermann,” Jack said extending his hand. “I’m just having a small chat with Chris.”

“He’s my shrink,” Chris added as Jack wrinkled his brow.

“I don’t he think he likes being called that,” Bitty added with a smile. He shook Jack’s hand. “I’m Bitty Poindexter. Will’s husband.”

Jack’s eyes widened, “You’re Dex’s husband?”

“What do you need, doc? I’m a working man now, and time is money,” Chris said as he swept the floor dramatically.

“Well, clearly you weren’t planning on showing up for your appointment this morning, and one of the conditions your caseworker set was that you had to come see me, so…” 

“I’m a reformed man,” Chris said as he waved his broom in Jack’s direction. “I don’t think I need to see you anymore seeing that I’m no longer a burden on society.” 

“Burden on society? No such thing, sugar,” Bitty said as Chris beamed.

“Be that as it may,” Jack added stiffly, “there is still protocol that must be followed.”

“Christopher, will you promise the good doctor here that you’ll be at your next appointment?” Bitty asked.

Chris shrugged, “Yeah, I guess so. If that would make you happy.”

“It most certainly would,” Bitty added.

“Consider it done then,” Chris said.

“There you have it,” Bitty said as he put his hands on his hips. 

“Oh... well okay then. Chris, I’ll see you on Friday at 9:00 a.m.” Jack gave a curt wave and made his way to the door.

“Goodbye, Doctor Zimmermann. Say hi to your girl for me,” Bitty called out warmly as Jack stopped dead in his tracks. 

He turned and made his way toward Bitty with his hands in his pockets.

“About that… I understand you told Camilla that we should get married? That you _saw_ that? Now, I’m not sure about how things are where you come from—”

“Providence Island,” Bitty said sweetly and not backing down.

“What?”

“I’m from Providence Island, just like my mama and my MooMaw before her and her moomaw’s moomaw…”

Jack frowned. “Yes, well, as I was saying, you told Camilla that we should get married.”

“Now what I say and what people hear ain’t always the same thing. Don’t you find that’s also true in your line of work Doctor Zimmermann?”

Jack’s frown grew. Just then, Bitty shrugged, and turned toward the small freezer in the front of the shop and took out several lobster tails. He began to wrap them up in butcher paper.

“While I appreciate you giving Chris a job, I do not appreciate your input in my private life, regardless of your intentions,” Jack called out as Bitty continued to work.

“She really wanted to know. Besides, I can’t help what I see, and I just say what I see,” Bitty said and tore off another piece of paper.

“Well, kindly keep your _seeing_ to yourself,” Jack added dryly.

“Uh-huh,” Bitty said as he grabbed some butcher’s tape and sealed up the packet of lobster tails. 

Dex returned from the freezer and his eye bugged out when he saw what Bitty was doing.

“Why are you wrapping up all those lobster tails?” Dex called out.

Just then a woman walked in. She looked very chic and very harried.

“Men! You can’t live with them, can’t shoot them,” she said as she slapped her hands on the counter. “He had one job! One job! Just get something for the art lunch; something that will impress the client. What does he go and do? He brings a box of donuts. Just one box—and not even fancy ones at that.”

Jack, Dex, and Chris gawked at her as Bitty put the lobster tails in a paper bag.

“So I say, ‘Chad, how are we supposed to woo the next Banksy when we have Dunkin’ fucking Donuts?’ Goddamn, he’s lucky he’s so pretty, because honest to fuck, he’s useless, you know? So I know you’ve just opened and I don’t even see anything in your display cases but I am throwing myself on your mercy. I need lobster tails, plenty of them. Now.”

Bitty handed her the bag.

“What the fuck’s this?” She called out.

“Lobster tails, plenty of ‘em. Now.”

“Whoa,” Chris muttered.

The woman glared at Bitty, then smiled. She slapped a wad of cash on the counter. “You’re a lifesaver. Keep the change.” 

She grabbed the bag and walked out, then poked her head back in the door and said, “Great window, by the way. I’d love to meet the artist.”

She stormed off as Bitty smiled and began to whistle while he washed his hands. 

“How did you do that?” Chris asked. 

Bitty shrugged casually as Jack and Dex looked at one another with utter confusion.

**+++**

The morning went by slowly, and Dex was becoming more and more agitated as the truck had yet to make an appearance. 

“Do you want to play cards?” Chris asked as he pulled out a deck from his hoodie pocket.

“No, that’s okay, sugar. I think if Will saw us playing in here, he’d have a conniption. He’s wound tighter than a pocket watch in a rainstorm.

The phone rang and Dex answered.

“What? It won’t be here for another two hours? I may as well close shop for the day!” Dex yelled.

Bitty took off his apron, “Well, that’s my cue to skedaddle on out of here for a bit. Maybe I’ll go and meet the neighbors.” 

Chris smiled. 

“You go on and let him know I’ll be back in jif. And be good,” Bitty said as he left the market.

“No guarantees,” Chris called out. Bitty laughed and waved at Chris through the window. 

Ransom and Holster were sitting outside the bookstore on a couple of stools. They each wore a pair of goofy shutter shades.

“Afternoon, boys,” Bitty said cheerfully. “And how are you two doing on this fine day?”

“Not bad, Bitty,” Ransom said. “Just enjoying a bit of air before the lunch crowd comes in for some coffee, some sweets, and some time away from work.”

“That sounds like a nice job if you can get it,” Bitty said with a smile. 

“Have you had a chance to meet anyone yet, Bitty?” Holster asked.

Bitty shook his head, “No, but I figured now’s a good a time as any. Any recommendations?”

“Nah, just let your feet take you where they wanna take you,” Ransom said. He looked down at Bitty’s feet. 

Bitty wore a well-loved and worn pair of Keds.

“Oh… I guess I should buy myself some proper shoes, huh?” Bitty said as he rubbed the back of his neck

“Do what you want,” Ransom said. “We don’t judge.”

Bitty frowned, “Everyone here looks so glamorous and put together. It makes me feel a bit like a yokel.”

“You’re cute as shit, Bitty, and don’t let anyone tell you otherwise,” Holster said as Ransom nodded in agreement.

Bitty laughed, “Okay, you two! You’re gonna make my head swell. See ya in a bit.”

Bitty smiled as he began to walk down the block. He passed a record store, a candle shop, a place that sold nothing but dungarees, and then he came upon a shop on the corner called Aesthetic Judgement. It appeared to only sell men’s clothes. Bitty walked in, feeling self-conscious as he did.

He looked at the racks and ran his hands down the fabric of the hanging jackets. He grinned at the rows of bow ties that sat displayed near the windows. Bitty then noticed a man admiring a deep blue velvet jacket. The man touched the lapel and smiled softly. He then shook his head and walked away.

“What can I do for you today, Derek?” A small woman with an interesting haircut asked the man. 

Bitty watched them from behind a rack of shirts as they interacted.

“I need something for my work recital. Something—”

“Boring and plain?” The woman asked.

“I was going to say something _understated_ … but yes, I guess boring and plain, Larissa,” Derek said.

“I got a new shipment of cardigans. They’re still in the back, let me bring a couple out,” Larissa said and walked away.

Derek instantly walked back toward the velvet jacket and ran his hand down the plush fabric.

Bitty sidled up next to him. “It’s so fancy.”

“And so not me,” Derek shot back.

“Why do you say that?”

“It’s not like I could wear this to work or whatever, chill.”

Bitty looked at him and smiled. He gently put his hand on Derek’s forearm and closed his eyes. 

He opened them again and said, “No, it is so you. I see you wearing this… and, and you’re on stage.”

Derek looked at Bitty silently, as Bitty smiled warmly and continued.

“And you’re singin’. You’re singin’ your heart out, and laughing and having the best time.”

Derek stared wide-eyed at Bitty.

Larissa approached them both and held out an oatmeal-colored cardigan. 

“What about this one? Too showy?”

Derek took the velvet jacket and said, “I’ll take this.” 

He walked up to the register with resolve.

“Alrighty, then,” Larissa said as he quickly joined him. Derek gave her a credit card and practically ran out of the store.

“Wow,” Larissa said under her breath. 

She turned and finally noticed Bitty. 

“Oh, sorry. I, uh… that was something else. Anyway, you need some help?”

“Um, just looking?” Bitty replied. He took a small stroll around the shop and exhaled. 

“I’m trying to find something to make me look more… New York?” He shrugged helplessly.

“Did you just move here?” Larissa asked with a small chuckle.

“That obvious, huh?”

“For what it’s worth, I think you look fine,” Larissa said. “When did you arrive?”

“Um, last night? I just got married and moved here with my husband. Maybe you know him? Will—I mean, Dex. From the fish market?”

“You’re married to Dex?” Larissa asked. “No way!”

Bitty smiled, “Yes, way!”

Larissa playfully shoved Bitty. “Way to go, Dex. Scoring himself a cute little number.”

Bitty blushed. 

“If he can find someone, maybe I finally can too?” She sighed then turned bright red. “I’m sorry, that was TMI. Don’t listen to me. I’m just tired. Blah. Anyway... What are you looking for? Some jeans? Shirts?”

Bitty took her right hand in his.

“What the what?” Larissa said as Bitty took her left hand. 

“I don’t see you alone for much longer… I see love just around the corner. But you have to stay close, or you might miss it. She’s there. Just be patient, and you’ll find one another soon enough.” 

Bitty released her hands and offered her an encouraging smile.

Larissa let out a whoosh of air. “Jesus, well okay then.” She smiled broadly. “This… is ‘swawesome.”

Bitty grinned then padded over to the shoes and picked up a pair of Gucci loafers. He looked at the size and tried them on.

“Look how smart these are. So stylish! How much are these?”

“Five-fifty,” Larissa said.

“Oh, wow! Great!” Bitty reached into his back pocket and pulled out a five dollar bill. He then reached into his front pocket and pulled out two quarters. “Here you go. I don’t need the box or a bag or anything. I’ll just wear them on out.”

Larissa looked at the money in her hand as Bitty said, “This is turning out to be the best day. Thanks again, and I hope to see you soon. Stop by the shop!” 

He waved and left clutching his pair of old Keds to his chest, as Larissa watched with her mouth open.

**+++**

Dex and Chris were in the back of the shop working as the last of the fish had been loaded onto the display cases. After the delivery finally came, Dex was in a much better mood. He was even cordial to Chris. Bitty played some music on the shop radio and was busy writing tomorrow’s sale prices on the blackboard when he heard the bell over the door ding.

“Oh, hello, Larissa! Twice in one day, how lovely. Now you can come and visit our shop,” Bitty said as he wiped chalk from his hands on his apron and walked over to greet her.

“I love your window. Maybe I should hire them to do my store’s too?” 

Larissa had a bill for the Gucci loafers in her hand for the complete amount. She looked down and noticed Bitty was still wearing them. 

“Are you kidding me? You’re working with fish guts and junk while wearing your Gucci loafers?”

Bitty smiled brightly. 

“They are so comfy, I just can’t get over it. So, what can I do you for? Oh, but first, here, a little something.” 

He walked over to the fridge and pulled out a tidy package wrapped in butcher paper.

“What’s this?”

“It’s supper. Just some shrimp. Real fresh. Toss them in garlic and butter and grill ‘em. It’ll be yummy,” Bitty said earnestly.

Larissa sighed, “Jesus Christ, are you for real?”

“What do you mean?” Bitty asked.

Larissa smiled, “Nothing. Never mind.” She put the receipt in her pocket. “What do I owe you for the shrimp?”

“Lord, nothin’! I just wanted to give you a little something and thank you for being extra sweet to me this morning. And don’t forget soon, you’ll be cooking for two,” Bitty said with a wink.

Larissa smiled. “Thanks, Bitty. Have a good night!”

Bitty waved and smiled as Larissa left.

**+++**

That night, Bitty watched Dex as he slept. 

He reached out and touched Dex’s nose and tried to count the freckles that decorated his bridge, and lost track after 24. He slid his finger down to Dex’s mouth and outlined his lips. 

Bitty cared for Dex. In the past week, Dex had shown Bitty how hard working he was. And for all his outwardly gruff appearance, and what he showed the world, Bitty knew Dex had a soft side and a tender heart. He cared for Dex, to be sure, but he wanted to feel more… he wanted to be head over heels in love with Dex. Wasn’t that how it was supposed to be with his split-apart? A love so deep and intense, it would consume him? Bitty sighed gently. 

He got out of the bed, put on Dex’s Bowdoin College sweatshirt and tiptoed out of the bedroom. Bitty walked toward the window and could see the moon. It pulsed and called to him as it hung, heavy in the night sky. He nodded and smiled. Bitty exited the apartment and made his way toward the roof.

**+**

It was nights like these, when the moon seemed to be banging on his window that Jack found he had trouble sleeping. He tossed and turned in bed, and kicked his feet under the light covers. There was an anxiousness that burrowed deep in the bottom of Jack’s stomach and occasionally liked to make an appearance during these evenings. 

Jack learned early on from childhood that his anxiety would come when things either got too loud and he couldn’t filter it all in a meaningful way, or too quiet—and too many thoughts would come rushing to his head.

He sat up and swung his legs over the side of the bed, and put his head down between his legs. He took several deep breaths in through his nose and out through his mouth. Once he felt more settled, Jack rose and walked to get a sip of water.

“Hello darkness, my old friend,” he said jokingly as he glanced at the night sky outside his windows. 

He poured his water and drank slowly as he felt the cold make its way down his throat, down, down, down his esophagus. He shivered slightly and then walked toward his window. Opening the window, he climbed out onto the small balcony and made sure not to bump his head on the fire escape ladder.

How quiet the city seemed. 8.5 million people and all of them appeared to be asleep but him. This was his one of Jack’s greatest fears. Solitude. How odd to feel this alone when surrounded by so many… 

Even though the thought of ending up alone and unloved terrified Jack, it had always seemed easier to keep people at arm’s length. It was less messy that way. Fewer difficulties. He couldn’t disappoint them, and they couldn’t disappoint him.

Jack noticed a blur of movement coming from the roof of the building across the street. What was that? He took a better look and noticed it was Dex’s husband.

Jack hid behind the ladder, which offered no coverage really, and watched as Bitty walked across the roof and looked up at the moon. He wore a sweatshirt that was clearly Dex’s given how it low it hung over Bitty’s legs and arms. Bitty raised his arms up and twirled around a few times. Jack could see him smile. 

Bitty stopped and began to dance across the roof. He walked along the ledge and then hopped down to sit on it. His strong legs dangled off the side of the building as Bitty continued to watch the night sky.

“You’re going to fall!” Jack yelled out nervously as he walked to the edge of the fire escape.

Bitty startled. “Oh, hello Doctor Zimmermann.”

The two looked at each other.

“Were you peepin’ at me?” Bitty called out.

“What? No! I was already here when you came out.”

There was a beat of silence.

“Nice night, isn’t it?” Bitty asked.

Jack shrugged.

“On nights like these, sometimes I feel like I’m the only person alive and nothing makes sense, and still everything does all at once. You know what I mean?”

Jack stared at Bitty with eyes wide and felt his heart begin to race. He shook his head. 

“No—I don’t. Well, have a good night, Mr. Poindexter,” he said and quickly made his way back toward the window.

“Oh, um, you too. Night, Doctor,” Bitty said with a small wave.

Jack crawled back inside, closed the window, locked it and pulled down the shades.


	3. The Fisherman’s Husband

“You’re never going to find fulfillment if you keep having these lofty goals but make no effort to have them come to fruition. That’s just a cycle of disappointment. Disappointment that you keep setting yourself up for, Derek.”

“Don’t sugar coat it now, Doctor Zimmermann,” Derek said as he sank deeper into the couch in Jack’s office. “I’ll have you know, that I actually decided to take steps on one of my dreams.”

“Really?” Jack said as he stopped writing notes, and sat up at attention. “Which one? Writing a book of poetry, or studying botany?” 

“I’m going to sing at Knight’s.”

Jack frowned. “You’re going to sing at Knight’s?”

“Yes!” Derek said. “I’m taking steps. I’m being proactive. I signed up to sing at Knight’s this weekend. They were looking for a singer, and I made the decision to go for it.”

“That is wonderful, Derek. Now, the million dollar question is, are you actually going to go through with it?”

“Absolutely. The wonderful man I met at the shop down the street yesterday told me he saw me singing. He could see it in my future. Who am I to argue?”

“Oh?” 

“Yeah, this small southern blond man at the shop. He told me my future and my future is me, on stage, singing!”

Jack tried to remain calm. He rolled his pencil in his fingers.

“Now Derek, you know I support you committing to things. That’s good… but are you honestly going to finally go through with something because of what some wacky clairvoyant said?”

Derek’s eyes opened wide, he leaned in closer to Jack and whispered, “Do you really think he’s clairvoyant? Really truly? Chill!”

Jack snapped the pencil in two.

**+++**

Camilla knocked on the door of Aesthetic Judgment and gave a big smile while she waved as Larissa approached and unlocked it.

“Hey, girl,” Larissa said. “You made it. I just have to turn off the lights and we can leave.”

“I thought I’d never get out of the studio today. This stupid murder scene is taking longer to shoot than we anticipated.”

“The glamorous life of an actor,” Larissa said dramatically as she bowed and then began to turn off the lights. “You want sushi or Indian?”

“Mmm, I could totally go for some chana masala,” Camilla said. “Let’s go to Surya.”

Larissa set the security alarm and the two exited. She locked the front door and Larissa smiled as she said a silent goodnight to her shop.

Larissa was an art major at Samwell when she met Jack her freshman year. She managed the school’s hockey team and the two hit it off instantly and became best friends. Larissa (or Lardo as she was called back then, and only Jack called her that now) saw how easy it was for Jack to open up to her, and was happy to be able to offer him friendship. 

Jack was shy, a bit socially awkward, sardonic, but Larissa saw he had a kind heart and a goofy sense of humor. Jack always supported Larissa in her creative endeavors and when she discovered she had a knack for fashion design, she attended Parsons for her master’s in Fashion Studies. 

Years later, she opened up Aesthetic Judgment and proudly sold her original designs as well as various well-known designer names. When Jack ended up moving to New York, the two were thrilled to be in each other’s daily lives yet again. 

Camilla entered Larissa’s life when she and Jack started dating back at Samwell, and the two rekindled their friendship in New York as well. 

“So, Jack said you didn’t want to come over for dinner tomorrow?”

Lardo sighed. “It’s not that I don’t want to come over, it’s just that… never mind.”

“What?” Camilla asked as she playfully bumped Larissa. “Oh my god, do you have a date?”

“Yes? No? I don’t know. It’s stupid but I really want to believe.”

The two waited at the intersection for the light to change. 

“What? You met them on Bumble or something?” Camilla asked.

“No, someone told me I was going to find love,” Lardo said and pointed at the walk sign.

“Did your grandma call you again to ask about grandbabies?” Camilla poked Larissa in the abdomen.

“Fiiiine. I met this awesome guy—”

“Guy?!”

“Ew, no, come on! I met this awesome guy, and he told me love was just around the corner. I mean, I usually don’t believe in fortune telling, or whatever, but Bitty felt like the real thing to me.”

“Oh my god! Bitty! The fisherman’s husband!” Camilla squealed.

“Fuck yes! You know him?” Larissa asked with a laugh. 

“He’s amazing! He told me that true love was waiting for me behind a friendly face and I just had to open my heart to my destiny.”

Larissa wrinkled her nose, “Well, duh, you’re already with Jack.”

Camilla frowned. 

She kicked a pebble on the sidewalk and replied without looking up, “Well, that’s thing. I’m not 100% sure it’s Jack.”

Larissa stopped dead in her tracks. 

“Oh.”

Camilla buried her face in her hands, then looked at Larissa all flustered. 

“I want it to be with Jack—or at least I thought I wanted it to be Jack, but his reaction when I casually brought up marriage…”

“Cami, no. Girl, I’m sorry, Jesus, for both of you but you cannot just ‘casually bring up marriage’ to Jack Laurent Zimmermann.”

“But I should be able to talk to my partner about my feelings, my wants,” Camilla said. “And part of me feels like there will always be some sort of walking on eggshells around Jack, and I want more. I deserve more.”

They approached the restaurant, and Larissa held the door open for Camilla.

“You do,” she said sincerely. “You both deserve to be happy.”

Camilla smiled warmly at Larissa who gently rubbed her forearm.

“Come on,” Larissa said, “let’s go drown your sorrows in a pound of garlic naan.”

**+++**

Bitty swept the sidewalk when Ransom and Holster walked up to open the bookstore.

“Bitty, my man, how’s it going?” Holster called out with a big booming voice.

“Lord, you’re just aiming to wake the dead, ain’t ya?” Bitty said with a smile.

“Don’t mind him, the uncultured plebe. He’ll be yelling on his deathbed, you just wait,” Ransom said with a wink. “Are you getting settled in? With the city, married life, all that jazz?”

Bitty placed both hands on top of the broom and leaned against it. 

“Well, it’s taking a bit of getting used to but so many people here are just very friendly. I met Larissa and Camilla. And Christopher is just a dream, super sweet…”

“What about,” Ransom paused and leaned in, “the ghosts?”

“Oh boy, here we go,” Holster called out.

“Ghosts?”

“Yeah, dude, the ghosts. There are two in our shop and every now and then they, like, venture out and meet the neighbors.

“Don’t listen to him,” Holster interrupted then looked at Ransom. “He’s just talking nonsense.”

“Nonsense, eh? It wasn’t nonsense when you came crying to me and said Mandy pinched your butt.” Ransom staged whispered to Bitty, “She usually likes to pinch mine.”

Holster shook his head, “I guess their names are Mandy and Jenny...”

“Anyway, we made this for you,” Ransom said as he pulled out a silver necklace with a tiny ball charm on the end. 

“ _I_ mostly made it for you,” Holster interrupted. 

Ransom rolled his eyes. 

“It has some lavender to strengthen love, and a bit of clove in there. It’s good to provide protection against evil spirits and misfortune. Jenny and Mandy aren’t evil, but they do like to cause a bit of mischief every now and then.”

“Thanks so much. You two are sweethearts.” Bitty slipped the chain over his head. “I love it, and it smells great.”

“All right, time to open up shop,” Holster called out. “Let us know if you need anything, though I’m sure Dex is taking good care of you.”

“Bye, fellas,” Bitty replied. He took his broom and skipped back into the shop.

Dex watched quietly from the shop window and frowned when he saw Bitty slip on the necklace. As Bitty returned to the shop, Dex quickly looked as though he were busy.

“All done?” he asked casually.

“Yes, sir,” Bitty said giving Dex a playful salute. “Front sidewalk is spic-and-span.”

“So, uh, how are Ransom and Holster?” Dex asked as he fiddled with the scale on the counter.

“I love those two. They’re real friendly and nice. And, look! They gave me a little welcome present,” Bitty said with a bright smile as he held up his necklace.

“I like Ransom and Holster, I really do—but I could totally do without their hocus-pocus mumbo jumbo. It freaks me out a little. And you don’t want people thinking you’re some sort of weirdo with your charms and visions. Do you?”

Bitty frowned. “Some sort of weirdo?”

“I mean, I know you’re just kidding with most of the stuff you say, Bitty, but a lot of people might not see it that way,” Dex said.

Bitty looked at Dex straight in the eye and said, “I see.” 

Just then, Chris walked in whistling a tune. “Hey, everyone,” he said cheerily as he reached for an apron.

“Christopher, you’re late!” Bitty barked at him, startling both Dex and Chris.

“Uh, sorry?” he replied. 

“Well, sorry won’t cut it if it happens again, you hear me?” Bitty said curtly.

Chris’ face crumpled. He dropped his apron and ran out the door.

“Shoot,” Bitty said quietly. “Damn it.”

Bitty ran after Chris, but by the time Bitty made it outside Chris was long gone.

**+++**

Chris Chow sat in Jack’s office for their weekly appointment. 

Chris had been in foster care since his grandmother died when he was 14, and once he turned 18 he was on his own. He had a modest apartment he shared with three other people, and a tiny stash of money from his grandmother. He finished high school but felt he had no real direction in his life. The one thing that was always with him was his love of art. He felt alive whenever he’d draw. That had been his lifeline when times were the darkest.

One stupid mistake of accidental theft—a case of being at the wrong place at the wrong time—had left him under the watchful eye of a parole officer. The judge saw that Chris was a sweet boy, who was just lost, and so and it was that turn of events that had led him to Dr. Jack Zimmermann’s office.

“Tell me about your new job. How are you feeling about it?”

“It’s a living,” Chris said as he fidgeted with Jack’s hockey puck that he always kept on the coffee table in the office.

“Is it?” Jack asked.

“I guess. It gives me something to do,” he said as he slumped back onto the couch.

“Have you been working on any art projects?”

Chris shrugged.

“Chris, what have we said about shrugging?”

“It’s a lazy defense mechanism and a sign of being non-committal,” Chris singsonged.

“And?”

“And it won’t let people know how I really feel or what I want, and both things are important,” he replied without any real emotion.

“Mmm-hmm, yes, indeed.” Jack wrote some notes in his Moleskine, then tapped his pen on the cover as he looked at Chris. “But there’s something else going on. Would you like to share what it is?”

“No.”

“No?”

“Maybe?”

They looked at each other silently, and Jack raised an eyebrow of encouragement. 

“So... you really think I should tell people what I want and what I feel?”

“Yes, Chris. Absolutely! You’re valid, your feelings are important, and you shouldn’t feel you have to hide that part of you away.”

Chris sighed, “Then I guess I have to tell the fisherman’s husband I’m in love with him.”

“What?”

“I’m in love with Bitty,” Chris said. “Wow! That felt really good to say out loud.” 

Chris jumped out of his seat and clapped Jack on the shoulder.

“Thanks, doc. I gotta go. I’ve got some love I need to declare!” 

Chris excitedly left the office, leaving Jack sitting there, mouth agape.

**+++**

Later that night, Jack was walking to meet Lardo at her shop when Dex ran across the street and accosted him.

“Hey, Doctor Zimmermann,” he said out of breath.

“Oh, hey, Dex. What can I do for you?”

Dex took Jack by the arm and pulled him off to the side. 

“Can I ask you a favor? I mean, would you be willing to… that is…”

“Spit it out, Dex,” Jack said.

“Can you see my husband? Just a quick session?”

Jack stiffened and pulled his arm away from Dex. 

“What for? And does he know you’re asking me this?”

“Well, no—but uh, I’ll talk to him and see if it’s okay with him. I just want you to make sure he’s… uh… all there? Not nuts?”

Jack frowned. “All there? Nuts? That’s kind of ableist, Dex.”

Dex huffed out a breath. 

“Look, we got married really fast, okay? And maybe I should have thought things through a bit, but you’ve met him. He’s so cute and sweet and he swore, Doctor Zimmermann, that I was the man of his dreams. He said he dreamt of me.”

Jack’s frown grew.

“But now he’s telling people their future, some of it comes true—and it’s freaking me out.”

“Well, that says more about your fears and prejudices, Dex, than about what potential frame of mind your husband may be in,” Jack said sternly.

“Doctor Zimmermann? Will you?”

Jack sighed. “Yes, fine. I have an opening tomorrow at 7:00. If he agrees, I expect him in my office then.”

“Thanks, Doctor Zimmermann.”

Bitty watched from the window as Dex and Doctor Zimmermann exchanged words. He already knew what was going on, and if Dex needed him to be seen by a specialist for his peace of mind, so be it.

“What’s going on?” Chris asked as he stood next to Bitty.

“Oh, just my husband, tryin’ to do the right thing, I suppose,” Bitty said. He turned and looked over at Chris. “My, you’re certainly looking chipper today, sunshine. What’s going on with you? You got the look of love about you. Some pretty thing got you all up in arms?”

“Sort of?” Chris said as he nervously took Bitty’s hand.

Bitty looked down at Chris’ hand, smiled at him, and then shook his head. 

“Christopher, I think the world of you, I do, and I know there’s someone coming soon. Someone just for you. And so many good things coming, honey. I promise you. So many...” Bitty touched his hand to Chris’ cheek and walked back behind the counter.

Chris blinked away a tear, swallowed a prickly gulp, and smiled.

 

That night, Dex and Bitty ate their dinner in silence. And while this was not unusual, the tension between the silence was.

Bitty studied Dex as he cut into his steak. 

He cleared his throat and finally said, “I’ll talk to Doctor Zimmermann tomorrow… if it means that much to you.”

“Really?” 

Bitty nodded and offered a watery smile.

“I just… I’m just worried about you, Bitty. That’s all.”

“I know,” Bitty replied.

“And hey, how about after, you and I go to Knight’s? There’s some new singer debuting tomorrow. I saw the announcement on their Facebook page. Come on. A night on the town and I get to show you off.”

Bitty smiled again and shook his head. 

“Nah, that’s okay. You go on. Really, go and have fun. I reckon I’ll be tired after my appointment with Doctor Zimmermann.”

“Are you sure? Is it okay if I go?”

“Yes, I promise.”

**+++**

“Hey, you. You ready to go, Lards?”

Larissa waved at Jack as he came in and flashed her an easy smile.

“Remind me again why I ever thought it would be a good idea to have my own shop?”

“Because you said, ‘I wanna stick it to the man’ and run your own shop, your own way?”

“Oh, yeah. Right. I’m fucking beat, man.”

Jack looked at the shirts folded on a table. “These are nice.”

“Aren’t they? You need a new shirt?”

“No, I’m good,” he said as he picked up a hat and placed it on his head. 

He wagged his eyebrows at her and said, “Why do you have a Chad hat in your store?”

Larissa laughed, “Oh my god, you look hilarious. It’s a Panama hat, what are you talking about?”

Jack rolled his eyes and put the hat back. “Okay, sure.”

“Come on, let’s get back to your place and you can order me some pizza,” Lardo said they walked out the door. 

Jack and Larissa walked by Dex’s closed shop and Larissa pointed toward it. 

“Have you seen or met Dex’s husband yet?”

“ _Crisse_. Yes, I have,” he said with a groan.

“Why do you say it like that? He’s nice!”

“Nice? I guess if you like someone who gets into the business of others and emotionally manipulates them.”

Larissa pushed Jack and said, “Manipulates them? In the immortal words of Cher Horowitz, ‘Way harsh, Tai.’ That fucking ray of sunshine has not a mean bone in his body.”

“He told Camilla we should get married!” Jack cried out.

“Uh, one, that’s not what he told Cami. And two, that outrage says way more about you than about him.”

Jack frowned hearing his earlier words thrown back at him. 

“So, you want sausage or?”

“Pepperoni and mushroom and don’t change the subject, Rock Lord. You know, you really put the Jack in jackass, I swear.”

Jack laughed as he pushed Lardo back and made their way to his apartment. It was their tradition to have bi-weekly dinners—just the two of them. Lardo made Jack laugh and helped ground him in a way no one else seemed to. She knew more about Jack than even Camilla did and he cherished their friendship greatly.

Lardo plopped herself on Jack’s couch with a tired sigh. 

“Remember! I want pepperoni and mushrooms,” she said, “and a bottle of wine.”

“I have red and white. Go ahead and pick what you want,” Jack said as he started to dial the pizza place. “Also, sausage and mushroom? Fine. Pepperoni and mushroom? Weird.”

“Don’t you judge me, Zimmermann,” she said as Jack smiled.

After pizza, the two played a game of air hockey.

“You know, most dudes would have a pool table, you nerd,” Lardo said as she slid the puck toward Jack’s end of the table.

“I’m not most dudes,” Jack said as he blocked the shot. “I missed you at dinner the other night.”

Lardo blocked Jack’s shot. “You mean the dinner where you were trying to set me up with someone? Someone boring?”

“She was nice!” Jack said with a laugh as he stopped Lardo’s flying puck.

“She was boring! Camilla told me all about her later,” Lardo shot back and scored on Jack. “YES!”

“You could have hit it off, but you didn’t give her a chance.”

Lardo paused, the whir of the table floated through the room. 

“Can I tell you something and promise you won’t be judgy-wudgy?”

“I can promise to try,” Jack said.

“I didn’t want to go because Bitty told me to stay near my house… that love was coming from a friendly face.”

Jack sighed, “Lardo.”

“Listen, just because you’re willing to throw away love doesn’t mean that some of us aren’t dying for it.”

Jack frowned. “I... I’m not throwing away love.”

Lardo pursed her lips and raised an eyebrow. “Really? You’re not? Do you even love her, Jack?”

“Just because I’m not ready to have Camilla move in, and definitely not ready for marriage doesn’t mean I don’t want love—or I’m throwing it away. It just means I’m being practical. Thinking things through. You can’t live life by the seat of your pants, Lards, and be all spontaneous. That’s not how adulthood works.”

“Answer the question, butthole.”

Jack took a giant swig of his wine as Lardo rolled her eyes and flipped him off.


	4. Your Split-Apart

It was 5:25… Jack looked at his watch, once, twice as Mr. Johnson continued going on about his daughters and how he felt unappreciated. 

“Do you know what it’s like to feel ignored, Dr. Zimmermann?” Mr. Johnson asked. 

Jack felt incredibly guilty and covered his watch with his hand.

After Mr. Johnson’s appointment, Jack walked over to his window and peered towards Dex’s market. Bitty was supposed to come at 7:00 and Jack felt anxious, edgy—nervous somehow. He could see movement from behind the shop windows, which incidentally had a new quote painted on them, and he wondered if Bitty would be punctual or casually late? For all his laidback Southern homeyness, he struck Jack as someone who was punctual in their everyday life.

He saw Chris, Dex and Bitty walk outside and point at the window. Bitty smiled and waved enthusiastically at it while Dex frowned and Chris looked like what could only be described as beaming.

Jack studied Bitty’s face. It was open and bright. He clapped as he gestured toward the window and stroked Dex’s arm. He then hugged Chris who smiled and took a small bow. Dex finally shrugged and smiled at Chris.

Jack walked back to his couch and sank down. What was wrong with him? Why was this person affecting him that much and that deeply? 

Jack took pride in being level-headed and mellow and not “judgy-wudgy” despite what Lardo said. He was a psychiatrist, for crying out loud. His job was to be objective, neutral and calm for fuck’s sake. Yet, every time he saw or thought about Bitty, he felt… something.

He closed his eyes and exhaled loudly. Soon, he fell fast asleep.

_Jack is walking through a kitchen. It’s cozy and the sunlight is pouring in, warming him through. It smells like apples and cloves. The scent makes him smile and he feels incredibly at ease. Free._

_He can hear someone humming and then sees them standing near a table, rolling out dough as their dulcet voice says, “Hey, honey. Fancy meetin' you here…”_

_They turn and Jack sees a wisp of blond hair and a flash of twinkling dark eyes._

Jack sat up abruptly, and startled awake from his dream. His breathing was quick and heavy. He pressed a hand to his chest and looked at his watch. 6:45.

“ _Crisse_ ,” he said as he rose from the couch and walked to the bathroom to freshen up.

Jack sat on the edge of his chair as he tightly gripped his pen in one hand. There was a knock on the door right at 7:00. Jack smoothed down his tie and adjusted his suspenders as he cleared his throat and got up to open the door.

“Mr. Poindexter, hello. Please come in,” Jack said as he stepped aside.

“Hello, Doctor Zimmermann. Please, call me Bitty.” Bitty walked in and looked around. 

“Oh,” Jack replied.

“I didn’t know you had your office in a separate apartment. I thought it was in the same place,” Bitty said as he stared at the framed _The Son of Man_ Magritte print Jack had hanging next to the windows.

“Euh, no. I have this studio as my office and my apartment is right next door.”

Bitty walked up to the bookshelf. “You sure have a lot of books.”

Jack sat on his chair, knees pressed tightly together, spine straight. He motioned toward the sofa. 

“Please, have a seat.”

Bitty read Jack’s diplomas then turned to look at him. “Oh… Okay. If you want me to.”

“So, Mr. Poindexter—”

“Bitty.”

“Euh… Bitty?”

“There you go. Not so bad, huh?”

Jack offered Bitty a strained smile. “So, Bitty. Do you know why you’re here?”

“Because Will wanted you to see me. I suppose he thinks I’m not right in the head,” Bitty said matter-of-factly.

“And what do you… suppose?”

Bitty looked at him deep and long, then huffed out a short breath. “Well, I _suppose_ if you want to find out what I suppose, then I need I ask you one question.”

“What is that, Mr.— uh, Bitty?”

“What are your thoughts on roller skatin’?”

“Pardon?”

“You know? Roller skatin’! You slap on some skates, launch yourself and roll across the world.” Bitty got up and pantomimed roller skating. 

“What does roller skating have to do with your gift of premonition?”

“Ah, hell, it ain’t got nothing to do with it. I just wanna go have some fun. And if you’re going to try to find out more about my ‘gift of premonition’ then we’re gonna have to get outta here. I can’t hold a decent conversation in your box of judgment.”

“Box of judgment?” Jack said as Bitty reached over, grabbed him by the hand and dragged him out the apartment door.

**+++**

“Scotch?” Shitty asked as he leaned on the bar.

“Sure, I guess so,” Dex said as he made himself more comfortable on the barstool. “This new person you got singing tonight, they’re really going to sing the blues?”

“Jazz and blues. Blues so blue, you’ll think you became a fucking Smurf,” Shitty said as he poured out a shot for Dex.

“Who is it?”

Shitty smiled and pointed to the person sitting next to Dex. 

Dex looked over and saw a mousey looking man, wearing a trench coat and looking as though they were three seconds away from puking their guts out.

“Dex meet Derek, the latest addition to the Knight’s gang.”

“You’re going to sing?” Dex asked incredulously.

“Ella Fitzgerald mostly,” Derek mumbled.

“Aren’t you too… quiet? I mean, no offense, but Ella requires some major chutzpah…”

“Gee, thanks!” Derek retorted.

Shitty said, “I believe in you brah, you can do it! The band’s ready for you.”

Derek got up, took off his trench coat and revealed a blue velvet jacket underneath. The confidence in his body suddenly became alive.

“Whoa,” Dex said.

Derek leaned over, took Dex’s drink, threw it back in one swallow, smoothed his hair and marched right up to the stage.

Dex smiled as Derek walked up on stage. 

He cleared his throat and spoke meekly. “H-hi, hello. Um… welcome to Knight’s. I’m Derek Nurse, and I’m uh… just what the doctor ordered.”

The drummer bust out a quick rim shot.

“Jeez,” Dex muttered to himself as Shitty groaned. 

“Oh, boy… he’ll be fine. Wait...” Shitty assured Dex.

Derek stood up a little straighter as the small spotlight on him turned into a soft blue light. He exhaled once, closed his eyes, opened them and the quartet behind him began to play an easy jazzy tune.

“You won't be satisfied until you break my heart... You're never satisfied until the teardrops start...” 

Derek cradled the microphone in between his hands and continued. 

“I tried to shower you with lovin' kisses—but all I ever get from you is naggin' and braggin'. My poor heart is raggin'...”

“Holy shit,” Dex said breathlessly.

Shitty smiled smugly and poured Dex some more scotch.

**+++**

Bitty sat on bench as he laced up his skates. The former basketball court was now home to a tiny roller skating rink in the Village. He smiled as he rotated his ankles and watched the wheels spin.

“You know how to skate, Doctor Zimmermann?”

Jack stood up and wobbled slightly. 

“Ice skate—played hockey in college. Can’t be much different, eh?”

“Eh?” Bitty said with a smile and a wink as he stood up and skated a quick circle around Jack. 

Bitty took off and Jack followed, quickly finding his bearings. 

“So… tell me about your premonitions. Do they come to you as visions? Do you hear voices?”

Bitty skated a giant circle around the rink with incredible speed, dodging children, weaving between couples, and smiling. He stopped at Jack’s side.

“Sounds to me like you kinda sorta believe me?”

“Or maybe I’m trying to rule out schizophrenia... or some other psychosis? If you need to be on medication—”

“I just see what I see, and it happens. That’s all there is to it. Now I can’t help what I see, can I?”

Jack shook his head. “No, but you can help what you say.”

Bitty frowned, then picked up his pace a bit as Jack kept at his side. 

“Now, Doctor Zimmermann, why did you decide to become a psychiatrist?”

“To help people. To help them out of dark places… to make a difference?”

“Sounds about right,” Bitty said. “That’s really all I wanna do. If I see someone is hurtin’ or they need some encouragement—I just let them know what I see and help them see the light at the end of the tunnel.”

Jack stopped and turned to stand in front of Bitty. “But how?”

“It’s like I’m spinning,” he began to spin slowly around Jack, “and I catch peeks of people—or their past or future. Just a bit.” 

He stopped and said, “Sometimes it’s clear… sometimes I’m just spinning too fast to make a lick of sense out of it all. I see it in my mind and then whoosh! It’s gone.”

Jack frowned, “I don’t understand how it’s possible.”

“It’s not like I can see your entire life or anything. Just bits and pieces, and sometimes it’s clear as day. Other times, it’s just symbols or mumbo jumbo that’ll only make sense to you.”

“I still don’t—” Jack began.

Bitty took both of Jack’s hands. He closed his eyes, inhaled slowly and then opened them, as he continued to hold onto Jack.

“You’re about three, and you have the cutest chubby cheeks and, and you’re falling on the ice, and it hurts your bottom but… you don’t care because you’re just having a grand old time. Your grandmother gives you hot chocolate—she calls it _chocolat chaud_ — and your little fingers are so cold.”

Jack’s eyes began to grow wide.

“And then you’re in school, and you like this boy but he’s… not nice to you. You—you gave him a book, your favorite book about these pets tryin’ to find their way home. But he didn’t want it, and it made you so nervous. Your poor tummy was in knots.”

Jack stared at Bitty silently. 

Bitty’s face became sad as he said, “And you’re in a hospital, and you feel like you’ve let everyone down but there’s one doctor. Doctor Marie… she makes you feel that you’re not worthless.” Bitty squeezed both of Jack’s hands. “And she’s why you wanted to become a psychiatrist.”

“I—I never told anyone that,” he said softly.

Bitty smiled and and reached up to cup Jack’s face.

 

The two skated for a while and talked about Bitty’s childhood and how his visions got him in trouble more often than not. Bitty was funny, articulate, whip-smart and smart as a whip. And Jack couldn’t remember the last time he had laughed that much. 

Outside of his practice, Jack always had a hard time talking to people. Small talk was the worst. He was surprised how easy it was for him to talk to Bitty. They clicked right away.

Bitty stopped and said, “You hungry? I’m hungry. Can we grab something to eat?”

“This session is becoming more and more unorthodox. I must tell you, this is highly unprofessional,” Jack began to protest but his stomach growled in accordance with Bitty.

“Well it’s a good thing I’m not actually your patient. I didn’t fill out any forms. You don't know my date of birth. You don't even know my maiden name. Wait? Is it still called maiden name if you're a man? Anyway, let’s go get a hot dog,” Bitty said as he pulled Jack toward a bench.

The two walked around the neighborhood as they ate their dirty water dog.

“I didn’t think I’ve ever had a hot dog as good as this one, ever, in my life,” Bitty called out with a happy sigh.

“You probably don’t want to know what’s in it,” Jack said with a frown.

“No, I don’t. And don’t you dare spoil it for me either, Doctor Zimmermann.”

Jack watched as Bitty took another bite. 

“You, uh, have a little…” Jack pointed at Bitty’s mouth.

“What?”

“A smear of…” Jack wiped at the corner of Bitty’s lip, then cleared his throat and looked away.

Bitty wiped his mouth with the back of his hand.

“Lord, I’m a mess,” he said with a blush.

They sat on a bench and ate in silence until Jack spoke.

“So, the latest artwork on your window? The Van Gogh quote?”

“Yes?”

“That’s Chris’ work?”

Bitty glowed with pride. “It is! Isn’t it pretty? Christopher is such a talent. I love that boy!”

“He really is talented. I keep encouraging him to explore his talents, do more artwork—I’m just surprised he told you he did it.”

“Oh, he didn’t tell me,” Bitty said, “I just knew.”

“Right,” Jack replied with an incredulous laugh. “Right…”

Bitty raised his eyebrow at Jack. “Go ahead, poke fun, but it really doesn’t matter what you think, Doctor Zimmermann.”

“What would life be if we had no courage to attempt anything?” Jack said repeating the quote from the window.

“You find that to be true, Doctor?” Bitty asked.

“I think most things need to be thought out before any rash decisions are made,” Jack said.

“Even when it comes to love?” Bitty asked.

“Especially when it comes to love,” Jack said matter-of-factly. “Love is a commitment too many people enter into lightly.”

“Pssh! Love is the leap that can’t be denied. You don’t plan for it, you just accept it when it comes. You accept it with open arms.”

“And then you marry someone after knowing them for an hour?” Jack added.

“Hey, now. That’s kind of mean,” Bitty replied.

“I’m sorry, but isn’t that how it went?” Jack asked, truly wanting to know.

“It was more like a couple of hours, if you must have deets, nosy.”

“Why did you get married?” Jack asked.

“I just followed the signs,” Bitty said.

“Signs?”

Bitty nodded, “There was the weddin’ ring I found inside a fish, the snow globe that washed up on shore. Oh! And I saw a twin-tailed comet which was the surest sign someone was coming. And of course, I dreamt him.”

“But why did you get married?”Jack asked again in a kinder cadence.

“Because I—”

“—saw him in your dreams, yeah. I got that. But _why_ did you get married?”

Bitty stayed silent for a moment. 

“Because I wanted love. I wanted to find my love, and I did…”

Jack and Bitty exchanged a long look. Then Bitty frowned and added, “But it’s different than what I expected.”

He got up and began to walk toward their block. Jack followed along in silence.

When they reached their respective apartment buildings, Ransom and Holster were outside, eating ice cream cones.

“Fine night for a frozen concoction, wouldn’t you say?” Ransom said as he passed his cone over to Holster and promptly opened a tiny cooler which had some homemade ice cream in it.

Holster took out a cone from a paper bag and asked Bitty, “Chocolate or vanilla?”

“You make this?” Bitty asked delighted.

“Sure did. The chocolate has a pinch of cayenne and the lavender vanilla has a teeny shot of bourbon.”

“Yum! Can I have chocolate?”

“Sure thing,” Holster said and handed Bitty large round scoop.

“Thanks, honey,” Bitty said and handed his cone to Jack.

“I don’t eat sweets,” Jack said.

Bitty looked at him and frowned. 

“Well, that’s just the saddest thing I’ve ever heard. And I heard Ms. Landry’s dog cry for days when her husband passed on.”

Ransom smirked as he watched Bitty press the cone into Jack’s hand. 

“Here,” he said steadfastly.

Jack took the cone and then Holster promptly scooped a vanilla one for Bitty.

Bitty took one small lick as Jack watched closely. 

“It’s delicious! You sprinkle some of your magic in here, Ransom?”

“You know it,” Holster said as he winked at Bitty.

Bitty smiled and took Jack by the hand as he lead him toward his apartment building. 

“Come on,” he said.

Jack followed clumsily, chocolate dripped down his hand.

Bitty walked Jack up the six flights of stairs and led him outside to the building’s rooftop. Bitty sat down on the ledge, and Jack lurched forward ready to pull him off.

“Lord! I’m fine!” Bitty groused. “I’m not gonna fall back, but you sure as heck might accidentally on purpose knock me down.”

“Euh, sorry,” Jack replied.

Bitty smiled. “Oh, it’s fine. Just… loosen up, will you? Eat your dang ice cream. You’re making a mess.”

Jack looked at his hand and barely realized the ice cream dripped down his hand. 

“ _Crisse_ ,” he said as he licked it up.

“See? Yummy,” Bitty said with a soft laugh.

“What are we doing up here?” Jack asked as he kept licking.

Bitty shrugged and looked up at the night sky. 

“Trying to remember where the stars are. Goodness, I know they’re up there, but I can’t see them.” He sighed. “Doesn’t that make you feel lost?”

“Lost? No, not really. I suppose you can’t miss what you never had,” Jack replied.

“Well, I miss them. But, it’s sort of like with the moon, wherever you go, you know the moon, your faithful friend is still there with you. And what’s even more magical is your split-apart is sitting under the same moon.”

“Split-apart?” Jack asked.

Bitty nodded eagerly. “Yep, your soulmate. Your split-apart.”

Jack smiled.

“See, long ago, we were all one being. Now we weren’t the prettiest of things, but it didn’t matter cause we were happy. We had four legs, four arms, two faces, and would just roll around from place to place happy as two peas in a pod.”

Jack leaned back against the brick wall and his smile grew even wider. 

“Go on…” he said.

“Well, the gods were jealous of how happy we were. We were stronger together and could do anything we set our minds too.”

“And so the gods split us in half, and the scar is where our navel is,” Jack added.

Bitty stared intently at Jack. “No… you don’t know this. Do you? There’s no way!”

Jack nodded. “We ended up with two legs, two arms, one face and spent our lives looking for our other half—”

“To make us whole again,” they both said at the same time.

Bitty gazed at Jack with large eyes. “How do you know this?”

“Magic,” Jack whispered.

Bitty smiled.

“Actually, it’s Plato. From the _Symposium_.”

“Plato? Nah, my MooMaw told this story.” 

Jack smiled warmly. 

“And really,” Bitty continued, “that’s all I’ve ever wanted, to feel complete and happy with my soulmate.”

“Did you think that’s what would happen with Dex?”

Bitty frowned. “I’m happy…”

“Are you?”

The two looked at each other and Jack cleared his throat. 

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to imply anything,” he said.

“All relationships have a rocky start, I guess. I just thought… anyway. I’m happy right now, right this second, so there’s that.”

“Soulmates. Huh… it’s a nice concept, isn’t it?” Jack said as he finished his cone. “If not problematic.”

“Problematic? Lord, Jack, you can’t be that cynical,” Bitty said.

“Well, think about it. We, for the most part, want an explanation for that longing or sense of loss we’ve felt at some point in our lives. Isn’t it so much tidier to believe that once we find our other half, our lives will be better?” 

Jack gesticulated wildly with his cone and continued, “It is much nicer than the alternative, thinking that perhaps we’re doomed to feel melancholy and incomplete for the rest of our lives? Or that we will never find love—but it is problematic.”

“Sheesh! You don’t believe in soulmates?” Bitty asked sadly as Jack plowed ahead.

“What about the fact that there are some people who may never want that sort of connection or relationship? For example, what if one were aromantic? For those who fall under that category, love or a romantic attachment will not make them complete, they’re not even searching for it. So what happens then? Or what if someone just doesn’t believe in love?”

Bitty looked at Jack with raised eyebrows. “Whew! I had no idea…”

“Right?”

Bitty shook his head. “No, I mean, I had no idea you were _such_ a Debbie Downer.” 

Jack chuckled dryly. 

“It’s one of my many charms, I suppose,” he said with a shrug.

Bitty scooted closer to Jack. “I think you have many charms.”

They stared at each other intently.

“Likewise,” Jack said quietly. “I’ve never met anyone quite like you.”

Bitty smiled, “Hell, then you need to get out more.”

The two laughed softly.

**+++**

“I'm riding hiiiiigh… ‘cause I'm happy and carefree. There is nothing that can scare me, ‘cause I got a guyyyy!” 

The bar exploded into applause and Derek took his final bow of the evening. Dex clapped and whistled as Derek walked over back toward him.

“Brah! Out-fucking-standing! I knew you had it in you, man,” Shitty said as he served Derek a glass of prosecco. “Here you go, man. On the house! Thanks for classing up the joint.”

Dex looked at Derek wide-eyed with an enormous smile. 

“Wow… just, wow!”

Derek touched his hand to cheeks and blushed. “Oh, stop. Chill! I was just okay.” He smiled and sat on the barstool where his trench coat was.

“Just okay? No, listen. _I’m_ just okay when I’m belting out junk in the shower. You, you’re… like an angel.”

Derek blushed even harder and looked down at the champagne flute. He took a small sip. 

“Thanks. It means a lot.”

**+++**

That evening, Bitty tossed and turned in bed. It was 1:00 a.m. and Dex wasn’t home yet. 

Now Bitty didn’t have expectations of Dex, but he did want common courtesy and manners. Sure, they were still getting to know one another but Dex was his husband and if he were going to be out this late, the least he could do was call just so that Bitty knew he wasn’t dead in a ditch somewhere. 

Did New York even have ditches? Bitty sighed and flipped his pillow to the cool side once again.

His mind then drifted back to his evening with Jack. It really was the most fun he had had since he arrived in Manhattan. Once you got through the stiff, doctorly exterior, Bitty found a charming, sweet, and funny man. The man that sat on the roof eating ice cream with him was definitely not the same man who was stern with Christopher at the fish market. 

Jack had a good heart and he truly wanted to help people, that much was apparent to Bitty. Bitty released a dreamy sigh as he recalled the way Jack’s eyes crinkled when he laughed; at the way they said good night. It felt easy, comfortable... and right, somehow. Bitty felt as if he’d known Jack his entire life. It was strange to feel that way, especially about someone that wasn’t his split-apart, but he did.

Just then he heard the front door unlock. Bitty felt his entire body became rigid and he quickly turned on his side, away from the bedroom door. He heard Dex’s keys clink against the kitchen table as he put them down. He made his way to the bathroom and tiptoed into the bedroom. Bitty heard him get undressed and slip quietly into the bed.

Bitty highly doubted that this the way split-aparts were supposed to act toward one another.

Neither of them said a word…


	5. The Little Things

“That’s it, keep singing. Charlotte! Project! You need to project more,” Derek called out as the children’s choir he directed belted out their afternoon rehearsal.

Derek’s phone buzzed in his cardigan pocket and he pulled it out. 

_When can we hang out again? I had a really good time the other night. Even if SOME of your ideas about jazz were wrong, wrong, wrong._

He and Dex had been texting since his performance at Knight’s, and frankly, Derek couldn’t stop thinking about him. 

They had exchanged numbers under the guise of discussing music, but Derek knew what was really going on. There was a spark. An undeniable one.

 _What about tonight? I’m working at the church for another hour. Can you meet me at St. Joseph’s? Can you get away?_

“Charlotte! I still can’t hear you!” Derek yelled out.

“Chill, Mr. Nurse,” Charlotte replied as the children laughed.

Derek smiled and touched the screen. 

_Definitely._

**+++**

Jack sat in his office and mindlessly rocked back and forth in his chair. His coffee sat long-cold as he replayed several instances of his prior evening with Bitty. He was pulled out of his headspace when his phone rang.

“Dr. Zimmermann speaking.”

“Hey, Doc. It’s Dex.”

“Yes?” he said with a sigh.

“So, what’s the verdict? Bitty said I could ask you and that it went fine, but well…”

“Dex, if you want to talk about your husband then I would rather the two of you came together… as a couple,” Jack said as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

“Yeah, but Bitty said I could ask you.”

“Dex, why don’t the two of you just talk? You were worried if I thought your husband was in any sort of danger, and I will say that my answer to that is a firm no.”

“But—”

“And that’s that. He’s officially out of my care. Dex, my advice to you is to just talk to him. Communication is the key to any good relationship.”

“Well, it’s just that—” Dex began.

“Communication! Bye, Dex,” Jack said as he hung up. 

His eyes drifted over to the picture which sat on his desk of Camilla and Lardo at a Rangers game. He groaned. 

“Right, communication,” he snorted to himself. 

He let his head drop onto the desk in a loud thunk.

Jack loved Camilla, he really did… but he knew he wasn’t in love with her, not the way she deserved. It was easy to be complacent and go along with their relationship. They worked together, and they had fun, but Jack knew he could never give Camilla what she wanted, and it wasn’t fair to her. Jack dialed Camilla’s number. He knew she would be on set right now, but she always checked her messages when they would break for lunch.

_“This is Cami, you know what to do. If this is an emergency, text me. Thanks.”_

“Hey, Camilla. It’s Jack. Can we, euh, have dinner tonight? We need to talk. I can come over with Chinese around 7. Text me when you get a chance if that works. Bye.”

Jack walked to the Union Square farmers’ market to get some lunch. He stood in line to order a sandwich when he spotted a shock of blond hair crowned with a very familiar cowlick. Jack smiled broadly as he saw Bitty paying for a handful of peach-colored roses.

“I wouldn’t have pegged for you an admirer of roses,” Jack said behind Bitty.

Bitty turned with surprise and smiled when he saw it was Jack. 

“Oh, and what flower, pray tell, do you peg me admirin’?” he said as he held the bundle against his chest. 

“Sunflowers. No! Gardenias. Definitely gardenias.”

Bitty raised an eyebrow. 

“I’ll take that as a compliment and not whatever you meant it as,” Bitty said as he gently smacked Jack with the bouquet on the chest. “By the way, gardenias happen to be my favorite flower, so there.”

“What are you doing here?” Jack asked.

“What are _you_ doing here?” Bitty retorted. “You are a doctor, right? Don’t you have patients you need to see?”

“Even doctors have to eat, Mr. Poindexter.”

“Bitty. Please… call me, Bitty,” he replied as he stopped dead in his tracks and looked at Jack earnestly. “I thought we were past the mistering.”

The two stood quietly, each one replayed bits and pieces of the other night, until Jack spoke. 

“Would you like to have lunch with me, Bitty?”

“Sure, Jack. I’d love to.”

“What do you feel like having?” Jack asked.

“What do you usually get?” Bitty responded.

Jack blushed. “You’re going to think it’s silly.”

“No, not at all. How can what you eat be silly? It’s food.”

Jack led Bitty over to a small stand at the end of the block and pointed to a stall called Annie’s.

“That’s my favorite place. I always get their PBJs.”

Bitty smiled. “Aw, PBJs. I make a mean PBJ, you know. Make my own bread, too.”

“Wow,” Jack replied as they got in line.

“If I made you a PBJ, I’d cut the crusts and everything,” Bitty said with a smile.

“What can I get for you?” the woman in the kiosk asked.

“I’ll have the classic PBJ, a side order of frites, and a chocolate chip cookie. And you?” Jack asked as he turned toward Bitty.

“Um… the ham and cheese, please. And a cookie, too.”

“Oh, and two sparkling grapefruits,” Jack said as he quickly handed the woman his debit card.

“Jack, you don’t have to pay for my lunch,” Bitty protested.

“No… I want to,” Jack said with tiny smile. “I hope it’s okay I ordered your drink. It’s my favorite, and I wanted you to try it.”

Bitty smiled shyly. “I’m sure I’ll love it.”

The two settled on a bench and dug into their lunch, mostly in companionable silence until Jack spoke.

“Dex called me this morning,” Jack said.

“Yep, he told me.”

“What did he tell you?” 

Bitty took a bite of his cookie and appeared to be thinking very hard. 

“Well, he said that you told him we should talk but that you also said that I wasn’t in any danger and was fine. And then he dropped it. I don’t know if he thinks I’m fine, but since you said I was fine all he said was, ‘Fine.’ Which really doesn’t sound like it’s fine to me at all, but I suppose Will’ll talk when he’s good and ready.”

“And how does that make you feel?”

“It makes me feel like you told Will you were officially not my doctor, so I don’t appreciate the doctorly line of questionin’, that’s how it makes me feel.”

Jack laughed. “Sorry. I guess I meant, are you okay?”

“Like I said, we’ll talk when he’s ready. But I appreciate you asking, as a friend. So, since we’re being friendly and all, friend, why don’t you tell me some more about yourself.”

“Myself?” Jack asked and crumpled up his napkin. “There’s not much more to tell.”

“Now, I don’t believe that for a second.”

Jack took a long swig of his drink. 

“Okay, well, for starters, my dad is Bob Zimmermann…”

Bitty’s eyes grew impossibly wide. “Your daddy is Bob Dylan?!”

“What?”

“Bob Dylan. You know, the singer? His real name is Robert Zimmerman.”

Jack laughed. “Oh my god! That never occurred to me. Haha. No one has ever made that connection.”

Bitty smiled as he watched Jack double over in laughter. 

“Okay, so your daddy isn’t Bob Dylan. Got it.”

“You really don’t know who Bob Zimmermann is? Bad Bob Zimmermann?”

Bitty shook his head. “Should I?”

Jack smiled broadly. “No, I guess you shouldn’t.”

“So, who is he?” Bitty asked as he leaned in closer to Jack and appeared eager to listen.

“He’s a famous hockey player. Played with the Habs and the Pens—won a couple Stanley Cups.”

“Oh, neat,” Bitty replied. “That must have been fun for you growin’ up, huh?”

Jack shrugged, “It was, and it wasn’t. When I was a little boy, I thought I wanted to grow up to be just like him… and I was headed that way, but then things happened. And my life took a different route.”

Bitty nodded, “But you’re happy where you are now, right?”

Jack nodded. “It all worked out for the best. I went to college, and it was at Samwell where I met Lardo and Camilla. I loved my time there, and playing on the hockey team there was good… it was good. By then it was cathartic. As I said, I loved my time there.”

“I never went to college,” Bitty sighed, “but my MooMaw made sure I studied and learned. She said to me, ‘Eric Richard Bittle, now we might not have enough money for college, but you bet your sweet patootie you will have an education.’ We have more books at home than you can shake a stick at. She taught me about a lot of stuff.”

“What’s your favorite subject at MooMaw University?”

Bitty smiled. “MooMaw University! Lord, she’d get a big kick outta that. I love poetry, food history, and writing, but I think my favorite is astronomy. If I could go to school, I’d want to study astronomy.”

Jack smiled warmly at Bitty. “It’s never too late, you know.”

Bitty shrugged, “I guess. I have a telescope back home, up in my lighthouse. I saved and saved for that thing and never thought I’d have enough to buy one. One day MooMaw told everyone in town that they’d been benefittin’ from my free advice for years, it was time they paid up.”

Jack laughed as Bitty continued, “Well, she started a collection, and everyone chipped in here and there. Soon enough, I was able to get a Celestron. I was so excited!”

“Is it still back in Georgia?”

“Uh-huh.”

“Maybe one day you’ll get to bring it back here.”

“Maybe,” Bitty sighed. “Though there’s not much to see in this bright ol’ night sky.”

Jack nodded, “True. It would take a miracle to be able to see anything beyond a few stars here and there.”

Bitty tossed a tiny piece of cookie to a nearby pigeon.

“That’ll only encourage him to beg for more,” Jack warned.

“Oh, hush. It’s in my nature to feed everyone.”

Jack chuckled.

“So… when you said before that ‘stuff happened,’ what did you mean?” Bitty asked.

Jack hardly spoke about that time in his life anymore. 

After his overdose and years of therapy, it seemed like another life, another Jack. Most people in his life now had no idea what he had gone through. 

“I’ve dealt with anxiety my entire life,” Jack began. “Pile that on with a deep desire to always be the best, you can imagine how that went.”

Bitty watched Jack intently as he continued.

“When I was younger, I was good at hockey.” He laughed ruefully. “Understatement. I wasn’t good, I was one of the best. It was only natural that people thought I was going to be the Next Bad Bob Zimmermann. There was immense pressure, and I was terrified of failure. I was frightened of not being as good as my father. I didn’t want to disappoint him.”

Bitty offered Jack a supportive smile.

“Mediocrity was my enemy. And so I took my meds to calm my anxiety. I wanted to be the best, I wanted to slay dragons and trolls… but it’s hard to be the person you see in your head.”

Jack swallowed and inhaled to continue.

“One day, I took too much medication and overdosed, and I nearly lost everything. I was technically dead for two minutes.”

Bitty gasped and covered his mouth.

“I pulled through, obviously, went into rehab—that’s where I met Doctor Marie—and eventually I got better. It took awhile, but I got better. I still loved hockey and I always will, but I didn’t want to make it my life anymore,” Jack shrugged. 

Bitty placed his hand over Jack’s. 

“You’ve done so much and have come a long way, Jack. You should be proud.”

“It took a lot of therapy and support to get here, but I’m really happy to be where I am.”

“Your parents were okay with you not going into hockey professionally, right?”

“It took my dad a little getting used to, but he understood. My mom only ever wanted me to happy with whatever I chose to do. You probably don’t know her either,” Jack chirped trying to lighten up the mood. “She’s an actor. Alicia Zimmermann?”

“Hold up, you’re telling me your mama is Alicia Zimmermann?” Bitty said excitedly. “Heck yes, I know who Alicia Zimmermann is. Lord, Jack! You should have started with that. _Lucky in Love_ is one of my favorite movies!”

“I’ll have to tell her,” Jack said with a smile.

“Or you can just take me to her house, and I can meet her,” Bitty said he whipped out his phone. “See? I even follow her on Twitter. We’ll become best friends!”

Jack laughed, “I’m sure of it.”

“I’ll go to Canada and meet my BFF, you’ll come to Providence Island to meet my MooMaw.”

“Sounds like a plan,” Jack said. “So have you always lived with your MooMaw?”

“That’s a very diplomatic way of asking about my parents, Jack,” Bitty replied as his smile dimmed slightly.

“I’m sorry,” Jack said.

“It’s okay, really. They, uh, both died when I was little. I was five. Car accident. We lived in Atlanta at that point.”

“I’m sorry,” Jack said again.

“I’ve never told anyone,” Bitty said quietly, “but I saw their accident.” 

His voice raspy as he continued, “Right before they left. My mama hugged me goodbye. They were going to have dinner and—I saw it happen.”

“ _Crisse_ ,” Jack said softly.

Bitty looked out toward the horizon. “Part of me thinks if I would have just said something… maybe they’d…”

Jack reached over and took Bitty’s hand. He looked into Bitty’s eyes and said, “Bitty, no. It wasn’t your fault.”

“I know… but.”

“Bitty, you were five, you had no idea what you were seeing, what was going through your mind. I swear, Bitty, it wasn’t your fault.”

Bitty blinked rapidly and nodded. 

“Say it,” Jack urged as he squeezed Bitty’s hand.

Bitty shook his head, then exhaled. “Lord, please don’t make me cry here on this park bench, Jack.”

Jack put his arm around Bitty, as Bitty wiped his eyes. 

“It’s... it wasn’t my fault,” Bitty said with a tiny sob. 

Jack gave his shoulder a squeeze, as the two sat silently. Jack handed him a napkin and Bitty blew his nose.

“Gosh, is this how most your sessions with patients go? All hardcore and stuff?” Bitty asked with a shaky laugh.

Jack laughed quietly. “No, I’m usually not that forceful.”

“I don’t think I ever thought that before, much less said it out loud,” Bitty said as he exhaled.

Bitty turned to completely face Jack and the two locked eyes.

“Thanks, Jack.”

Jack nodded and handed Bitty another napkin.

“Anyway,” Bitty said as he inhaled deeply, “I was raised by my MooMaw after and I never wanted for anything. I always felt safe and loved. Always.”

“Do you remember them at all?”

Bitty shrugged. 

“I remember their smilin’ faces when they’d tuck me into bed. I remember sitting on my daddy’s shoulders during football games, and I remember how my mama smelled. I remember she’d cut up strawberries for me and pour sugar on them. Little things, you know?”

Jack nodded and said, “My grandmother died when I was ten, and we were very close. And that’s what I remember most about her, the feelings, the little things. She’d sing _La Vie en Rose_ to me all the time, or how she smelled like gardenias and would make fruit tarts.”

Bitty looked at Jack and raised his cookie at him, “Here’s to the little things.”

Jack took his cookie and “toasted” Bitty’s when the two cookies crumbled.

“Okay, maybe I was a little too eager in my toast,” Jack said as he laughed.

He realized again how at ease and comfortable he felt around Bitty. How things always just clicked when they talked. Even discussing difficult, uncomfortable things felt safe. Their laughter died down and the two found themselves smiling tenderly at one another. Just then, Jack’s phone beeped.

“Excuse me,” Jack said as he took out his phone from his pocket. 

_7:00 works. See you then._

Jack frowned as the reality of how his day was going to end came crashing down upon him. 

“Is everything all right?” Bitty asked as he gently placed his hand over Jack’s.

“Yes, just… things I have to do. Lunch hour is over. I’m sorry, I have to go,” Jack said as he got up.

“You’re doing the right thing, you know,” Bitty said.

“What?”

“I just…”

“Bitty, I know you’re trying to be helpful but, I don’t appreciate you looking to my personal life without my consent,” Jack said sternly.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to. I just—it’s the best thing for her,” Bitty stammered.

Jack exhaled loudly. “I know. I know it is, that’s why I’m doing it. I have to go.”

Jack got up from the bench and tossed his brown paper bag into a nearby recycling bin.

“It was nice running into you, Jack,” Bitty said sheepishly as he stood up and gathered his flowers. “And I loved talking to you—about everything.”

Jack smiled and felt the tension go from his shoulders. 

He nodded at Bitty. “Same here.”

“Guess I’ll finish my shopping. I saw some beautiful blueberries that would make a lovely pie.”

“Sounds delicious. I’m sure Dex will enjoy it.” 

Bitty nodded and waved, “See ya.”

The two looked at each other again, neither one making a move to separate until Jack finally cleared his throat and gave a curt nod and he turned and walked away. 

When he was finally at the corner, he quickly looked over his shoulder and could see Bitty and his adorable cowlick at a stall examining a flat of blueberries. 

He felt his stomach flip as he watched and then forced himself to look away.

**+++**

Later that afternoon, Jack sat at his appointment with Derek and tried to push away any further thoughts of Bitty, or his meeting with Camilla, out of his mind.

“How have you been doing since our last appointment? How did your night on stage go?” Jack asked with a supportive smile.

“Good! Great! It was everything I thought it would be… and then some,” Derek said beaming. 

“That’s wonderful. Last time we spoke about how nervous you were, and how you often would self-sabotage, so it’s great that you not only went through with it, but that it felt successful and fulfilling. Bravo.” 

Derek nodded, “Yeah… but…”

“But?”

“Well, I sort of met someone.”

“Oh? Sort of?” Jack said and leaned in closer the way he always did when he wanted his client to know he was really paying attention to what they were saying.

Derek rubbed the heels of his hand in his eyes. “He’s married!”

“Derek… what have we said about your self-sabotaging behavior?”

“I know, but we haven’t done anything. We’ve only talked, but both of us know there’s something there. He was at Knight’s, and after my set we started talking.”

“And he told you he was married right away?”

“Well, we talked for hours and yeah, it finally came up. But I don’t think he’s happy. You see, he got married spur of the moment and now he’s having second thoughts—but his husband, maybe he’s not well?” 

Derek paused and then continued with hesitation, “I actually met his husband, and I think he’s amazing, so we decided to just keep our relationship platonic. We’re taking the higher ground.”

“It sounds complicated, but I think it’s great that you’re really thinking things through.”

“Yeah, plus, I could never hurt Bitty. He’s too sweet,” Derek sighed.

“Bitty?” Jack said incredulously.

“Yeah, the fisherman’s husband.”

Jack reached for his glass of water and took a long drink. 

“I see,” he finally said after he had drained his glass.

“But I swear, Dex and I… it clicked. You know?”

“What clicked?” Jack said as he struggled to form words.

“ _Everything_ ,” Derek said dreamily. “You ever experience that, Doctor Zimmermann? You’re minding your own business, living life the best you can, then your path crosses with someone, and you know that’s it? That they’re the one?”

Jack could feel his heart race as he stared at Derek quietly.

“And that last little thing that was missing from your life—from _you_ —feels like it’s finally complete. Do you believe in soulmates, Doctor Zimmermann?”

Jack swallowed and blinked a few times, and tried to calm his entire being. 

“No.”


	6. A Mistake

Jack arrived at Camilla’s apartment promptly at 7:00 with a bag of takeout from Big Wong. He knocked once, twice, and she opened the door with a smile. 

They hadn’t really been together much lately with all of Camilla’s reshoots for her latest soap episodes, but Jack felt she had been distancing herself as well.

“I got roast pork, steamed greens, and some lo mein,” Jack said as he held out a few bags.

“Great, I’m famished,” Camilla said. 

Jack walked in feeling like an invited guest as Camilla took the bags and set them on her kitchen table. He wondered if he had ever really felt at home there? There was a reason why Camilla would spend the night at Jack’s and rarely the other way around.

“Can you get some wine?”

“Sure,” Jack said as he took a bottle from the wine fridge. 

Camilla set the food out and Jack uncorked the wine. He poured two glasses and sat quietly as he watched Camilla serve herself some rice.

She offered Jack a watery smile and then sighed. 

“I’m sorry,” she said as she plopped down on her chair. “My stomach has been in knots all day, just please let me get this out.”

“Yes?”

Camilla reached for her glass and took a big swig.

“Jack, you know I love you, right?”

“Yes,” Jack said quietly. 

“But I think we should break up, and I know you know I’m right,” Camilla blurted out in one breath. She then drained the rest of her glass.

He smiled sadly and placed his hand on hers. 

“We’ll always have Samwell?” He replied in a feeble attempt at humor.

Camilla rolled her eyes as she dabbed their corners. 

“I love you, too,” Jack said.

The two picked up their wine glasses and clinked them together.

“That was probably the most real and heartfelt thing we’ve ever said to each other,” Camilla said as she laughed somewhat bitterly.

“I’m sorry,” Jack said. “I’m sorry I couldn’t give you what you wanted.”

“No, listen,” she quickly replied, “it’s fine. I don’t think I wanted it anyway.”

Jack laughed. “Ouch.”

Camilla smiled, “I mean, I’m not sure what I want, or who… I don’t know. But I feel something big is coming, and I’m excited and happy. And I’m not sorry for what we shared.”

“Neither am I,” Jack said. 

She leaned across the table and pressed a light kiss onto Jack’s lips. Jack stroked her hair and smiled.

Camilla sighed and then grinned. “Okay, no more moping.”

Jack nodded as he handed Camilla the bowl of steamed greens. The two began to eat and talk about their day.

**+++**

_How many trumpeters does it take to change a lightbulb?_

_Five! One to screw it in, and four others to talk about how Miles Davis could have done it better._

Dex laughed as he read the texts from Derek. 

Dex and Derek had been texting daily since they met. Dex was never one to live with his phone attached to his hand, but now he carried his phone in his apron pocket all the time.

The two were just friends, but still… Dex felt guilty anytime he’d text Derek and Bitty would be nearby. Nothing had happened, but Dex knew he felt something for Derek; something deep and right. And perhaps worst of all, Dex felt that Derek felt something for him.

“What’s so funny, honey?” Bitty asked as he brushed by Dex while he carried a platter of fresh tuna steaks.

Dex blushed and hurriedly put his phone back in his pocket. 

“Nothing. I was just thinking about something Chowder said the other day…”

“Chowder?” Bitty asked with a wrinkled nose.

“Yeah, you know, Chris? His last name is Chow, he works in my fish shop. Chow, Chowder?” Dex shrugged.

Bitty grinned. “Okay, if you say so—but I’m still gonna call him Christopher.”

Dex nodded. 

“Say, Will, do you mind if I head out for a bit? Ransom and Holster invited me over for some tea. I already replenished the front cases.”

“Sure, yeah. Have fun,” Dex replied.

Bitty smiled and took off his apron. “See you in a bit.”

Once Bitty left, Dex quickly pulled out his phone.

_What do you call a fish with no eyes?_

_What?_

_A fsh!_

Dex walked to the front of the shop where Chowder was wiping down the counters. 

“Hey, can you watch the shop a second, Chowder? I have to go to the freezer in the cellar.”

“Sure, no problem!”

Dex walked out the front door and began to send Derek another text when he bumped into him on the sidewalk with a loud _oof_.

“Dex!” 

“Derek, what are you doing here?”

“I was just walking home, laughing at your awful fish joke,” he replied, phone still clutched in hand. He looked around and said, “Is this your shop?”

Dex turned and looked quickly back inside, he could see Chowder still busy working.

“Uh, yeah. I was about to go to the cellar. Come with me?” He took Derek by the hand and led him down the cellar.

They both stood outside the freezer door and looked at each other; each wore a goofy grin.

“So… how’s Bitty?” Derek asked. 

Dex frowned. “Good. You know, he’s alright. He’s at the bookshop next door.”

“Oh,” Derek said and looked at their hands. Dex’s hand was still wrapped around Derek’s.

Derek then reached and took Dex’s other hand. His breath hitched as he took a step closer, and it seemed as if they were finally going to kiss until Derek turned away at the last minute.

“Chill,” he muttered nervously. “I’m sorry, Dex. I can’t. I—I think I love you, but I’m no homewrecker. I can’t do that to Bitty.”

Dex’s eyes grew wide. “You think you love me?”

Derek playfully shoved Dex. “Yeah, you dummy.”

“Damn it, I love you, too! This really fucking sucks,” Dex cried out with exasperation.

Derek reached out and caressed Dex’s cheek and watched as his face bloomed in a deep red blush. 

“My therapist says that I never commit. That’s my biggest issue…” Derek sighed. “And even though I would love to commit to you… I can’t. But I’ve decided to commit to being a good person, first and foremost. I’m sorry, Dex. I can’t do this.”

Dex gripped Derek’s hands and watched as Derek slowly slid them out, and walked up the stairs and out the cellar.

**+++**

“Ransom, these are so good,” Bitty said as he helped himself to another coconut ball.

“Shuku shuku,” Ransom said. “My auntie used to make them all the time for special occasions. There’s not much to them.”

“Says you,” Bitty replied as he took a bite and hummed.

“So, Bitty. Are you ready, little dude?” Holster said as he lit a candle that sat in the center of the table.

Bitty frowned. “Will would be upset if he knew we were here doing all this.”

“So don’t tell him. Just think of it as protecting his feelings,” Holster said. 

“You scared, dude?” Ransom said as he took Holster’s hand.

“Nah. We know the girls aren’t mean… not truly,” Holster replied.

The three held hands as they sat on a small round table in the back of the bookstore. 

Bitty looked at them with eager anticipation and giddiness as Holster began.

“Everyone close your eyes… Jenny and Mandy, we gather here tonight in hopes that we'll receive a sign of your presence. Please feel welcome in our circle and join us when you're ready."

“How do you two know how to hold a séance, anyway?” Bitty asked with one eye open.

“WikiHow. We looked it up,” Ransom said, both eyes still closed.

“I'm standing on the edge of time… caught up in a world of uphill climbing,” Holster continued, “The tears are in my eyes, and nothing is rhyming. Oh, Mandy. You came and you gave without taking… but I sent you away. Oh, Mandy—and Jenny.”

“Dude, are those Barry Manilow lyrics?!” Ransom asked.

“Shhh! It’s working,” Holster said. 

Bitty laughed. “Lord, I’m sorry but this is not gonna work.”

“Hell, Bitty, we figured with your magical brilliance or whatevs, something might happen. We just wanted to let Jenny and Mandy know they can hang out here as long as they stop moving all our books around when we close for the day.”

“Heck, I’m not a medium. I’m barely a small!” Bitty said with a laugh.

Ransom snorted.

“Okay,” Bitty continued, “let’s try this. Mandy? Jenny? If you’re listening, Ransom and Holster here would like you two to come and go as you please. They love having y’all here, just don’t make a mess of the books, okay?”

Just then something landed on the floor with a small clink.

“What the?” Ransom said as he looked up and down.

“It’s over there,” Holster called and pointed to something shiny on the floor next to Bitty’s foot.

Bitty bent down and picked it up. His eyes grew wide when he saw what it was.

“Yikes,” Holster said under his breath.

Bitty held Dex’s wedding ring in his hands.

“Is that… a wedding ring?” Ransom asked.

Bitty nodded, still quiet.

“What does it mean?” Holster asked.

Bitty sighed and closed his hand around the ring. “A mistake.”

 

When Bitty returned home, Dex was prepping dinner. 

“How does swordfish with ginger and garlic sound?” Dex asked from inside the kitchen.

“Delicious,” Bitty replied as he stood in the hallway, Dex’s ring still clutched in his fist.

Dex hummed to the jazzy music that played from the phone dock, and Bitty watched as he chopped and stirred and sauteed. 

“How was your thing at the bookstore?” 

“It was good. Ransom made these fantastic little coconut balls. Here, I brought you a couple,” Bitty said as he handed Dex a small plastic container.

“Oh, cool. Thanks,” Dex said placed them on the counter and continued chopping.

“Say, Will. I, um, found your wedding ring on the floor,” Bitty said as he placed it gently on the table.

Dex looked over his shoulder with a frown, and then immediately looked at his left hand. 

“How did that happen? I don’t remember taking it off.”

He wiped his hands on his apron and took the ring from the table. 

“I’ll just, uh, put it back on after I finish cooking,” he said as he placed the ring in his apron pocket and turned away from Bitty once more.

“Sure, of course,” Bitty said with a sigh as he sat down at the table.

That night, Bitty tossed and turned as he dreamt fretfully.

_He’s walking on the beach back home, tummy full of MooMaw’s biscuits, and comes across a snowglobe at his feet. It washed up on shore. It’s of the New York skyline, and Bitty hears someone call to him. He turns and sees that smile again. It’s the smile from his first dream. He runs towards the man and now he can see his entire face. It’s Jack. He’s running toward Bitty with arms open._

_“What took you so long?” Jack asked as he swept Bitty into his embrace. “I’ve been waiting forever!”_

Bitty woke with a gasp. He covered his mouth and looked over at Dex asleep and none the wiser.

**+++**

It was the frantic knock on Jack’s door that roused him from a deep sleep. Maybe it was Camilla? Or Lardo? Was everything okay? He quickly hopped out of bed and pulled on his Plato t-shirt.

“Coming!” he said as he tripped on the runner in his hallway and unlocked the door wearing nothing but his boxer briefs and t-shirt, and was met with a wild-eyed Bitty.

“I made a mistake!” Bitty cried out.

Jack looked down the hallway to make sure none of the neighbors were watching, and he pulled Bitty into his apartment.

“Bitty? What happened?” Jack asked as he closed the door.

“The unexamined life is not worth living?” Bitty asked.

“What?” Jack asked completely bewildered.

“Your t-shirt…” Bitty said as he pointed with a frown. “You really believe that, don’t you?”

“What are you doing here?” Jack asked softly.

“I—I made a mistake, Jack. I had a dream tonight, and... and it was you. I saw you in my dreams.”

Jack smiled. “You did?”

“Yeah, and you were smilin’ at me and, and we were on the beach. Don’t you see? I made a mistake. You’re the man of my dreams, you’re the one I’m supposed to be with.”

Jack shook his head. “What? No—I, I mean, Mr. Poindexter, you’re married!”

Bitty shook his head and took a step closer to Jack.

“Mr. Poindexter? Really?” 

Bitty took another step, and Jack instantly took one away. He tripped and fell back onto his couch, his legs hung off the armrest.

“You were calling me Bitty all those other times,” Bitty said as he approached the couch. “It’s you, sweetpea. You…”

Jack raised his hands in surrender. “N-now, I don’t deny that there’s an attraction. You’re very beautiful…”

Bitty smiled; his knees touched Jack’s as he continued to babble.

“And delightful—and—but, Mr. Poindexter... Bitty—”

Bitty leaned down and climbed on top of Jack. 

“It’s really you,” he said with a loving smile. “Stop fightin’ it so hard. Don’t you see? It’s our destiny, Doctor Zimmermann. We’re meant to be. Don’t you want to be happy?”

Jack let his eyes flutter shut and Bitty pressed his mouth sweetly onto Jack’s.

The two melted into the kiss and for the first time both felt what it was like to _really _kiss someone; to kiss someone with all their heart and soul and passion.__

__Jack reached up to cup Bitty’s face as Bitty instantly wrapped his arms around Jack’s neck, as the two enjoyed the gentle push and pull of their mouths. Bitty happily sighed as Jack smiled into Bitty’s lips._ _

__And then silly things got in the way, mainly Jack’s sense of propriety._ _

__“Stop,” Jack said as he pulled away from Bitty._ _

__“Why?” Bitty asked with a gasp._ _

__“This…” Jack said as he awkwardly slithered out from underneath Bitty and landed on his bum on the floor of his office, “...is wrong, and you know it.”_ _

__Bitty got on all fours and crawled next to Jack._ _

__“You love me! I can feel it.”_ _

__Jack looked into Bitty’s eyes and sighed, he then shook his head to snap out of whatever silly world he began to build in his head._ _

__“Bitty, this has to stop. My practice is in chaos, my life is in chaos, you’re causing my patients to spin out of control,” Jack yelled and then stood up._ _

__Bitty jumped right on up and looked into Jack’s eyes again. “You love me, Jack, and that’s all there is to it!”_ _

__Jack scampered away to get as far away from Bitty’s orbit as he could, otherwise, he knew he’d get sucked right back into its pull._ _

__“You’re—you’re just angry,” Jack stammered as he got up. He grabbed a pillow from the couch and clutched it to his chest. “You are subconsciously acting out and angry because Dex is seeing someone. Yes! That’s exactly what this is!”_ _

__Bitty stopped dead in his tracks._ _

__“Will... is seeing someone?”_ _

__“Oh… um,” Jack muttered, horrified at his breach of professional etiquette. “Shit.”_ _

“But we’ve barely been married less than two weeks. What the hell, that louse!” 

“Uh,” Jack said with confusion, “just a minute ago—” 

Bitty waved Jack off. “Yeah, yeah, I know. But there’s the principle of the matter! Plus, damn it! _I’m_ supposed to find him a new husband! Me! Someone perfect for him. It was my mess, and mine to clean up.” 

Bitty jumped up and fixed his hair. He let out a whoosh of air and marched right out of Jack’s office with a look of determination as Jack stood there completely bewildered and disheveled. 


	7. Love is a Fairy Tale

The next day, Bitty sat on a stool behind the meat counter and watched Dex carefully. 

Could it be true? Could Dex be cheating on him? Sure, Bitty knew the hypocrisy of his thoughts, but just like he told Jack it was his mess and on him to fix it. He knew Dex wasn’t his soulmate, but at the very least Bitty could help Dex find him. For all Bitty knew the person Dex was seeing was all wrong for him.

“Whatcha thinking about, Bitty?” Chris asked as he sidled up next to him. The two watched Dex talking to the lobsters in the lobster tank.

“Christopher, do you think Will has a type? Like someone tall? Someone quiet, maybe? Hmm…” Bitty said as he rhythmically tapped the counter with his fingers.

“Well?” Chris said as he looked at Bitty sideways, “I’m gonna go out on a limb and say his type is short, Southern and blond?”

Bitty absentmindedly patted Chris on the forearm. 

“You’re sweet. No, but really. I need to find Will a husband. Someone perfect for him.” 

Bitty hopped off his stool and walked over to Dex as Chris watched with utter confusion.

“How are the lobsters doin’?” Bitty asked nonchalantly.

Dex smiled, “Well, they’re not complaining.”

“I read once that lobsters mate for life, but then my MooMaw told me that that ain’t true. They’re more like serial monogamists…”

“Hmm,” Dex grunted as he fished out a lobster for closer inspection.

“Yep, they just like spending time with one person at a time. So, say, Will... say, if you were a lobster—”

“Is this a crack about my red hair and freckles?” Dex asked looking frazzled.

“No, sweetheart. ‘Course not, but say you were a lobster, what would you be looking for in a potential mate?”

The lobster Dex was holding squirted out of his hand and was quickly caught by Bitty.

“Whoopsie daisy!” Bitty called out. He gave Dex the lobster and said, “Think about it, and let me know what’s on your wishlist.”

Bitty walked back over to Chris and his stool as Dex stood there, perplexed and holding a lobster.

+++

That night, Bitty sat outside with Ransom and Holster as they people watched. 

“So the Mandy and Jenny sitch has vastly improved,” Ransom said with a large smile.

“That’s great, sugar. I’m glad those two are behaving themselves now.”

“What about you?” Holster asked. “Should we ask how your situation is going?”

Bitty had confided in them everything that had happened, all of it, and felt relieved to be able to unload some of his emotional burden with someone. He was happy he had Ransom and Holster in his life.

“Well, I haven’t seen Jack since we kissed—”

Holster obnoxiously _woo-woo’d_.

Bitty blushed and elbowed him in the ribs. 

“...and Will won’t tell me anything. It’s very frustrating trying to find a husband for your husband when your husband isn’t being very cooperative,” Bitty said as he threw his arms up in surrender.

“Why don’t you just tell him the truth, Bitty? Wouldn’t that just make things easier?” 

“I suppose,” Bitty shrugged. 

Just then, Camilla and Larissa turned the corner and walked in front of the bookstore. They walked closely together as they laughed and bumped shoulders.

“Hey, beautiful strangers!” Bitty called out and waved them over.

Larissa smiled, ran up to Bitty as she pulled Camilla by the hand.

“Hey, Bitty!”

“Ladies, do you know Ransom and Holster?”

Everyone nodded and smiled and waved as Camilla immediately stepped up to hug Bitty. 

“I just want to thank you so much!”

“Me? Heavens, what for?” Bitty said as he eagerly returned the embrace.

“You were right. Oh my god, you were so right,” Camilla said as she reached over and intertwined her fingers with Larissa’s.

“Camilla broke up with Jack, and she came by after to talk about it,” Larissa said, as Camilla smiled and kissed the top of Larissa’s head. 

“We talked all night and we realized how we’d been there for each other throughout the years, how we’ve always enjoyed our company, made each other laugh, how comfortable we were together. And shit, one thing led to another, and you know…” 

“We realized we’re in love!” Camilla said excitedly.

“Oh, that’s amazingly great,” Bitty said happily as he clapped. “I told you two you’d find love.”

“Thanks so much, Bitty,” Camilla.

“Dude, you’re ‘swawesome,” Larissa added.

“No, don’t thank me. I’m just doing what I was put here on this Earth to do. I didn’t do anything but relay the message.”

“Well, I’m glad you did,” Camilla said.

“You look happy,” Bitty replied as he took her hands in his. 

“I am,” she said quietly. “I was brave and look what happened.”

Bitty smiled broadly then winked at her. 

“Have a good night, you two,” Bitty said with a bright smile as they waved while they walked away.

“Duuuuude, Camilla dumped Jack for Lardo. I need full deets!” Ransom said scandalized as Holster nodded.

“Hush, you two,” Bitty chastised as he looked up toward Jack’s apartment and wondered how Jack was doing.

That night, Bitty had resigned himself to just sit and talk to Will. He made an apple pie as Will grilled some salmon for their dinner. The two sat and chatted for a bit, which made Bitty realize he really liked Will and enjoyed his company, but there was definitely not the love Bitty thought he had felt before.

“This pie is so good,” Dex said as he cut another slice.

“I’m glad you like it, sugar. Listen, Will, can we talk?”

Dex frowned, “Aren’t we?”

“I… I want to say I’m sorry,” Bitty said as he felt the tears begin to build in his eyes. He pressed the heels of his hands into his eyes.

“Bitty, what’s wrong?” Dex asked with alarm.

“I up and made a mess of everything, that’s what’s wrong,” Bitty said as a sob broke out.

“No, _I_ made a mess of everything,” Dex countered.

“I honestly thought you were my split-apart. I just wanted so much to be loved and love someone, and it wasn’t fair,” Bitty said in between sobs, “it wasn’t fair to you. I basically forced you into marrying me, and I see that we’re not meant to be with one another and I…”

Dex got up and knelt next to Bitty’s chair. He put his arms around Bitty. 

“You didn’t force me into anything. How could I not want to be with you? You’re the kindest, sweetest person I’ve ever met, and that’s saying something because I basically hate everyone.”

Bitty laughed as he sniffed.

“But you’re right… we’re not meant to be. Doesn’t mean I regret it. Or that we can’t appreciate the memories of our time together. Does it?” Dex asked as he wiped Bitty’s tears away.

Bitty shook his head. “I wanted to find you your real soulmate.”

Dex smiled. “You daft little muffin head.”

“Jack said you were seeing someone…” Bitty said through his sniffles.

“He what?!” 

“He said you were seeing someone, and Will, I promise it’s okay. I just want to know that you’re happy and will be taken care of.”

“That jerk! Wait… how did he know?”

Bitty shrugged. “Are you?”

Dex rose and pulled his chair next to Bitty’s. 

He sighed and said, “Yes, and no.”

He then proceeded to tell him everything about Derek as Bitty listened attentively. When he was done, Bitty smiled softly.

“You’re in love, aren’t you?”

Dex nodded. “Yeah, I think I am. Is that crazy?”

“No, not at all… I think it’s wonderful,” Bitty sighed wistfully. “He seems like a great guy, Will.”

“You know, you’re the reason we met,” Dex said.

“Me?”

“Well, yeah. If you hadn’t told him to go and sing, I never would have seen him at Knight’s,” Dex said.

“Oh,” Bitty smiled. “Oh! Will, do you know what this means?”

Dex shook his head.

“It means I did help you find a new husband!” Bitty said excitedly as he clapped his hands.

**+++**

Jack sat on his tiny fire escape and nursed a glass of wine as the full moon shone above him. The neighborhood was quiet for a weekend. He looked over toward Bitty’s apartment building and wondered what he was doing, then he chastised himself because he knew he had no right to be thinking about Bitty or what he was up to. He sighed and cracked his neck as he thought about his predicament. 

There was a myriad of reasons why he shouldn’t be with Bitty. Well, for started, Bitty was married, even though the marriage was a mistake. Still. Two, Jack thought about the ethics of it all; had Bitty been his patient? That one was kind of fuzzy. Three, he had just broken up with Camilla and would it be wise to jump into a relationship with someone else right away? But if Jack were being honest with himself, truly honest, he knew it was because he was scared and so full of shit, he could hardly stand it.

He had been with Camilla for years but didn’t think he’d really been in love. Kenny—well, who knew what that was—but Jack knew it hadn’t been love either. This, however, this _thing_ with Bitty felt different. It was different… Bitty was different. 

He’d never met anyone like Bitty before. And yes, he was in love with Bitty, but Jack knew that love couldn’t be enough for some people. How many patients had he seen throughout his career that took them years to get over a broken heart? Too many to count.

“Love is a fairy tale!” Ms. Guerra had said to him. She was broken-hearted and had been sobbing throughout her session. Jack found himself consoling her as she wailed, “Love is a fairy tale! It doesn’t exist.”

Bitty… was everything, and too much. Jack knew he loved him, but was terrified.

Meanwhile, across the street in apartment 3E, Bitty was curled up on the couch trying to fall asleep. He could hear Dex snore in his bedroom. Bitty pulled the blanket up higher to his chin and hugged his pillow.

Bitty wasn’t sure what he was going to do. He was going to talk to Jack. He had to, but he didn’t know what to say. The way he had left Jack’s apartment the other night, all in a huff, had him feeling silly now; but he knew Jack was the one and all they had left to do was straighten up the squiggly loose ends and just fall into one another.

Bitty sat up and felt himself being pulled to the window. He looked out and saw Jack sitting on his fire escape.

Bitty felt as though his heart would leap out of his chest. He grabbed his Keds, pulled them on and quickly ran out the door as he hurried down the stairs and crossed the street. 

Jack saw him and the two paused as they took each other in. Jack hurried back inside, and when he opened the door, there stood Bitty.

“Bitty, what are you doing here?” Jack asked as Bitty came inside.

“I’m so glad you’re awake. I have so many things to tell you!” Bitty said as he reached for Jack’s arms.

“Bitty,” Jack sighed, “this has to stop. Now.”

“No, Jack, wait. You don’t understand! It’s all been figured out,” said Bitty.

“No, you please understand. This, whatever this is, it’s over,” Jack said sternly.

Bitty froze and wrinkled his brow.

“Everyone you come in contact with goes berserk. Dex, Chris, me—I can’t live my life like this. I can’t have my practice turned upside down,” Jack cried out as he paced around the room.

“You’re the only one I see here jumping around like a crazed jackrabbit,” Bitty said. “Jack Zimmermann, we’re meant to be. You love me, just like I love you!”

Bitty hugged Jack.

“No,” Jack said. “I can’t.”

“Why are you being stubborn? I know you see we’re meant to be. I saw us together.”

Jack melted briefly into the hug then step away from Bitty. 

“Bitty, please. No more fairy tales, okay? Can’t you see how dangerous you are?”

“You’re calling what I’m offerin’ you, what we can have, _dangerous_?”

“Don’t you see?” Jack said sounding defeated.

“You call trusting your heart and believing in love dangerous?”

Jack remained silent as Bitty grew angry.

“You’re in danger, Jack. In danger of losing something precious and true! Life isn’t about your damn books and theories. It’s messy and complicated, and it takes a leap of faith. Faith, Jack!” 

Bitty began to cry as Jack remained silent. 

“And just because you’re afraid doesn’t mean it’s dangerous or not worth the risk!”

Jack stood there, poleaxed.

Bitty looked at him as he cried. He waited for Jack to say something. When Jack remained silent, Bitty walked out without looking back. 

**+++**

He knew he was being obnoxious by knocking so loudly, but still, he knocked and knocked and knocked until Lardo finally answered.

“What the hell, Jack? It’s midnight…” Lardo said as she closed her robe tighter.

“I need to talk to you,” Jack said as he tried to walk in.

“Um… right now’s not really a good time for me, dude,” Lardo said.

Jack frowned, “It’s really important!”

Lardo sighed, “Jack, I’ll come over tomorrow, okay?”

Just then Jack heard Camilla’s voice coming from the other room. 

“Is everything okay, babe?”

“Babe?” Jack asked incredulously. Clearly, he hadn’t gotten the memo.

Lardo rubbed her face, then looked up at Jack. 

“Yeah… shit. We’ve been meaning to tell you, but there was never a good time,” Lardo said as she chewed on her bottom lip.

Camilla approached the door and then startled when she saw it was Jack.

“Oh, uh, hi?” Camilla said sheepishly.

“You two?” Jack asked.

“Mighty astute, this one,” Lardo said, as Camilla shrugged.

“No! I mean, it’s fine. It’s great, in fact,” Jack added quickly. “I’m really happy for you two.”

The two smiled at each other as Camilla wrapped her arm around Lardo.

“We took a leap of faith, and were rewarded,” Camilla said as she smiled brightly at Lardo who was beaming. 

“But seriously, dude, is this a matter of life and death or?” Lardo asked as she leaned into Camilla.

“No?” Jack replied.

“Jack, go, home. Come by tomorrow when we’re awake, okay?” Camilla said as she took Lardo’s hand and started pulling her away from the door.

“Night, Jack,” Lardo said.

“Euh, sure. Okay, good night,” Jack said as the door closed softly in front of him. 

“A leap of faith…” he muttered to himself. “ _Crisse_.”

**+++**

Bitty sat on the couch and cried as Dex gently rubbed his back. Derek brought him a cup of tea and sat on the other side of Bitty.

“Here, drink this,” Derek offered sweetly.

“Thanks, sugar,” Bitty said in between sobs.

“What are you going to do, Bitty?” Dex asked. “You can stay here as long as you want—no rush.”

“I have room, too,” Derek said. 

After Dex and Bitty’s earlier conversation, Bitty had insisted that Dex call Derek immediately. He came over and they both officially got Bitty’s blessing. 

“I think I’m gonna go back home,” Bitty said with a sniffle.

“But, Bitty…” Dex sighed and looked at Derek for help.

“Bitty, if you love Dr. Zimmermann and you think he loves you, shouldn’t you fight for that?” Derek asked.

Bitty shook his head. “It’s no use. He refuses to see… and I can’t make him see what he doesn’t want to. I’m not gonna beg. I’m going back home first thing tomorrow.”

Derek and Dex exchanged worried glances.

“Could you two look for a flight for me?” Bitty asked.

“Sure, Bitty,” Derek said as he pulled out his phone sadly as Bitty sighed into his teacup.


	8. Love is the Leap That Can’t Be Denied

Bitty had a late afternoon flight, which gave him enough time to pack and say goodbye to Ransom and Holster.

“I can’t believe you’re leaving,” Holster said sadly. That was the quietest Bitty had ever heard him speak.

“I love you all, but I can’t stay here… I really can’t,” Bitty said as Holster reached down and hugged him.

Ransom sniffed and opened his arms for Bitty. Bitty gave him an enormous hug.

“Dude, you have to promise you’ll keep in touch,” Ransom said. He then handed Bitty a small paper bag. “Here, I made you some shuku shuku to take on the plane.”

“Thanks, sweetheart,” Bitty replied as he hugged bag to his chest. “Well, I have to get going. Okay, this isn’t goodbye. We’ll keep in touch. I followed y’all on Twitter.”

Holster and Ransom both nodded and looked as though they were trying not to cry. Bitty threw them a kiss and walked out of the shop door.

Back at Dex’s market, Chris stood there waiting for Bitty.

“I…” Chris began to say. “I don’t know what to say.”

“Come here, you sweet dear thing,” Bitty said. “Thank you for being my first friend here. You are wonderful and talented, Christopher… don’t ever let anyone take your shine away, you hear?”

Chris nodded and wiped his nose with his sleeve. 

“Okay,” he sniffled.

The two hugged, and Bitty wiped a tear from his eye. 

He cleared his throat and said, “I have a surprise for you.”

“For me?” Chris asked.

Just then the door opened, and in walked the woman who owned the art gallery down the street.

“Freddie.”

She smiled and offered her hand to Bitty, “I was excited to hear from you—and trust me, not a lot gets me excited.”

“Freddie, this is Christopher Chow. He’s the very special and talented artist who worked on our windows.”

“Christopher, I’d love for you to come to the gallery, so we can chat…”

“Um, you can call me Chowder.”

Freddie threw her head back and laughed. 

“Chowder! I fucking love it.”

**+++**

“You have your ticket?” Dex asked.

Bitty nodded. “Yep, it hasn’t gone anywhere since the last time you asked me.”

“At least the wait doesn’t seem too long,” Dex said as he glanced at the TSA check-in line.

“It’ll be fine.”

Dex smiled and took Bitty’s hand. “Will it?”

Bitty released a huff of air. “I hope so…”

“I don’t regret a single day,” Dex said with a tender smile.

“Neither do I,” Bitty said as tears brimmed his eyes. He leaned up and stood on his tiptoes as Dex bent down. A soft, brief kiss was exchanged.

“Will, I’m so happy for you,” Bitty said. 

“Thanks, Bitty,” Dex replied.

Bitty walked to security, and Dex stood and watched until he no longer saw Bitty in line.

**+++**

Bitty sat at the top of the lighthouse with his telescope. 

He looked out into the horizon and watched the waves as they crashed into the shore. The seagulls chased each other, and while normally this view would have brought joy to Bitty’s heart, today it left him underwhelmed. The wind whipped his hair around as the salty air calmed him a teeny bit.

When he returned to Providence Island he had cried his weight in tears. He sat on the floor, his head in MooMaw’s lap. 

“There, there, sweet boy. Every heart sings a song, incomplete, until another heart whispers back. You just have to be patient till your split-apart can whisper back,” she said as she stroked his hair.

“I love him, MooMaw.”

“I know, honey. And if I had my druthers, I’d take all your pain for you, but I can’t so just let it all out, darlin’. Let it all out...”

And so, Bitty had stayed in bed for almost a week until his MooMaw persuaded him to change his mind.

“You need to get your bee-hind out of that bed, mister. I made a call and have some good news,” she said as she pulled Bitty’s sheet back from the bed. 

“Mr. Baylor, down at the courthouse, is so disorganized, he still hasn’t filed your wedding paperwork. He said you need to get down there today, and he’ll do you this favor. You can call Will and let him know y’all aren’t married—never were.”

Bitty sat up in bed, “I guess that’s good news.”

“Baby boy, I know you’re hurting, but you need to get outta bed. Go shower, get yourself to that courthouse, and then we’re gonna come back and bake some pies. Okay?”

Bitty smiled feebly. 

“Besides, you smell something’ awful, bless your heart.”

Bitty laughed as his MooMaw winked at him.

**+++**

The day after Bitty left, Jack sat at Chowder’s session completely disconnected and barely functioning.

“So then I said, ‘Freeze, Deadpool! This is a stick-up!’”

“Yes, I see…” Jack replied weakly.

Chowder pointed at Jack. “Ah-ha! I knew it. You’re not listening.”

Jack looked at Chowder and snapped out of it. “God, I’m sorry, Chris. Forgive me.”

“Doc, no offense, but you look like hell,” Chris replied.

“None taken,” Jack said dryly.

“Is this about Bitty?”

“Bitty? Chris, we’re here to talk about you, not about my love life,” Jack said.

“Uh…” Chris said with a smirk. “You said your love life. Doc, you are so busted.”

Jack put down his pen and let his face sink into his hands with a groan. 

“I apologize. Please, let’s move on,” Jack said completely red-faced.

“I don’t know, can you?” Chris asked.

Jack wiped his brow and cleared his throat. 

“This hour is about you, and you alone. Please, accept my sincerest apologies. Let’s talk about your work. How is that going?”

Chris sat there and looked at Jack thoughtfully.

“He’s gone, you know.”

Jack’s eyes grew wide. “What?”

Chris nodded. “Yeah, he left right away—after you blew him off. I heard Dex and Derek talking about how sad he was.”

“But, I…” Jack whispered.

“He’s back at Providence Island.”

Jack rapidly blinked a few times, then drooped into his seat.

Chris folded his arms out in front of his chest, “And how does that make you feel, Doc? I’m listening.”

**+++**

“Into each life... some rain must fall…”

Dex sat at the bar at Knight’s and dreamily watched as Derek sang. The spotlight shone on Derek and made his red velvet jacket shimmered like rubies. 

“But too much is falling in mine…” He swayed gently to the music. “Into each heart some tears must fall... But someday the sun will shiiiine.” 

Shitty poured Dex another scotch, and Dex happily raised his glass in Derek’s direction.

Meanwhile back in Providence Island, Bitty sat on the beach in front of his house and looked up at the night sky as the waves rolled gently onto his feet. His bonfire was beginning to die down, and Bitty shivered slightly.

What was worse? The fact that he found his split-apart and couldn’t have him, or the fact that his split-apart rejected him? His eyes fluttered shut as he thought of Jack and a tear rolled down his cheek.

 

The days moved on, and Jack found himself increasingly unable to concentrate. He’d avoid walking in front of the fish market ever since Dex gave him the biggest stink eye imaginable. Chowder was a bit kinder, but Jack could sense that he also resented him for how he left things with Bitty. 

Rather than feeling relieved because the Bitty situation took care of itself, he felt more and more lost. Whereas he’d always felt in control of his life for the last fifteen years, he now felt as though he were floundering. Unstable. Unmoored.

“Jack, you’re a real ding-dong, you know that?” Lardo said over dinner one night.

“Jack Zimmermann is afraid of his own feelings, story at ten,” Camilla said with a smile.

“Haha. I’m not afraid, I just like making an informed decision and examining all the possibilities,” he said then quickly stuffed a spring roll in his mouth.

Lardo rolled her eyes so hard, Jack thought she might have sprained them.

“Jack, we love you but you’re a real idiot. You’ll never be happy if you don’t open yourself up to the love you want,” Camilla said. “I should know,” she added as she leaned over and gave Lardo a peck on the lips.

Jack smiled—a tiny thing—happy for his friends’ happiness. He knew they had a point, though, much to his chagrin.

That night, Jack tossed and turned in bed. He stared at his clock for what seemed like an eternity, until his eyes finally began to shut.

_Jack’s sitting on a porch swing. A summer breeze, which smells of lavender and sweetness, is gently wafting through the air._

_He feels a set of arms come from behind and wrap gently around his shoulders. A warm face presses against his, and Jack feels safe. He feels cherished and complete._

_“Love is the leap that can’t be denied, Jack…”_

_Jack turns and sees Bitty’s beaming face._

Jack jolted up from bed in a cold sweat; his heart racing. 

He clamored out of bed and stumbled toward his window to look up. And in that moment, he saw a quick bright flash of something in the night sky. Confusion set in as Jack desperately tried to calm his breath as he made his way back to bed.

**+++**

Mr. Johnson sat at his appointment while Jack took notes.

“Things are much better between me and my daughters. We’re actually getting along now and doing things as a family.”

“That’s good to hear, and I’m glad you’re being proactive about it.”

“Just last night, for instance, we went out to Central Park to see the comet.”

“Comet?” Jack asked.

Mr. Johnson nodded. “Yeah, you know, Richard’s Comet? It was all over the news since it’s a twin-tailed comet and all. Rare that we could see it here.”

Jack sat there stunned.

**+++**

 

“Where you going, sweetheart?” MooMaw asked as she washed apples in the sink.

“I’m just gonna go sit up in the lighthouse and read,” Bitty replied sadly. He had gotten himself out of his funk for the most part, but still, the melancholy was stifling. 

“Bitty, come here,” MooMaw said as she took a cup of coffee and sat at the kitchen table.

Bitty sat down, put his book on the table, and immediately took his MooMaw’s cup and helped himself to a sip of coffee.

“Can I ask you something?” 

“Anything,” Bitty replied.

“Are you really in love with that boy? Or is it just because you dreamt of him?”

Bitty looked down at his cup and released a shaky exhale.

“Baby, it’s fine to listen to your dreams but they’re not the end all, be all. You have a gift, to be sure, but you can’t let your dreamworld rule the waking one.”

Bitty nodded and MooMaw could see a teardrop fall into the mug.

“What does your heart tell you?” She asked gently.

Bitty finally looked up and sniffled. 

“When I met Will, I thought, ‘He’s here! He’s really here!’ And I just blindly jumped into his arms thinking I’d finally have my special someone. Of course, it didn’t turn out that way, I could tell right from the start, but you know how stubborn I can be.”

“As stubborn as the day is long,” MooMaw said with a smile as she placed her hand on Bitty’s.

“Then I met Jack. And lord, he’s beautiful, probably the most beautiful man I’ve ever seen. Tall, dark, handsome with sad gorgeous eyes…”

MooMaw chuckled and shook her head.

“But that didn’t matter… what I realized, MooMaw, was how I felt when I was with him. I felt happy, I felt like I was sitting down to chat with a lifelong friend that I never knew I was missin’. He made me laugh, and I made him laugh. I noticed my heart would go pitter-patter when we’d be near one another, and more than anything he made me feel safe and complete.”

His MooMaw sighed. “Yep, that’ll do it.”

“If that ain’t love, then I don’t know what is…” Bitty said sadly.

“Is that some more sad poetry you have there?” MooMaw asked as she looked at Bitty over her glasses.

“No… maybe,” Bitty replied with a blush as he hid the book behind his back. “Yes.”

“Lord, child, you certainly do have a flair for the dramatic. Heaven help that boy,” she said as she got up and walked back to the sink.

Bitty gave her a watery smile, turned on his heel and walked out the back door. MooMaw dried her hands on her apron and smiled as walked over to her radio to turn up the music a bit louder. 

“Dream a little dream of me...” she sang. She paused and said to herself, “I do believe I’ll add another place setting for dinner tonight.”

She began peeling apples for pie when she heard the knock at the door. She put down her paring knife and approached the screen door. She took one look at the man on the other side and smiled.

“I always wanted him to marry a doctor, you know.”

“MooMaw?”

“That’ll be me. I’m glad you finally found your way here, son.” 

She opened the door and Jack stepped inside. He carried a bouquet of gardenias. He smiled brightly at her as she pulled him into an enormous hug.

“He's sitting on the lookout being all sad. Go on. Go get your boy.”

Jack nodded, face beaming and gave MooMaw the flowers. She smiled.

“Oh, and Jack?” 

“Yes?”

“I ain’t never read Plato.”

Jack smiled as he walked out the back door, then ran toward the lighthouse. He ran up the circular staircase, faster and faster still until he reached the top.

Bitty sat outside with a book in hand, the wind whipped through his hair. Jack swore he had never seen anyone as beautiful in his entire life. 

“Hello,” Jack said.

Bitty’s eyes grew wide when he saw Jack. He dropped his book and slowly stood up as Jack walked closer.

“Jack, what are you doing here?” Bitty asked softly.

Jack took a grounding breath and spoke.

“I was on a flight from Montreal to New York and picked up an in-flight magazine which had an article about fishing trips. I don’t know why I read it, but I did. Later that week, I went to buy some shrimp for dinner. It was a regular day, like any other. My neighbor, the fisherman, who I hardly spoke to was talking to someone else about his yearly fishing trip…”

Bitty looked at him as Jack continued, shakily.

“I casually mentioned the article I read on that flight. It was about a tiny island off the Georgia coast, and just like that, I put Dex in your life. And just like that, I started this chain of events that put _you_ in my life.” Jack stood in front of Bitty and took him by the hands. “It's... it’s a lonely world without your split-apart.” 

“Jack?” Bitty said as he began to tear up. 

Jack squeezed Bitty’s hands tighter and said, “I've always had a hard time with things I couldn’t see or feel, with trust… and I’ve never been very good at believing in myself...”

Jack reached out and cupped Bitty’s cheek as he continued, “...but I believe in you.”

Bitty’s tears ran down his face and he smiled brightly at Jack. 

“But I believe in you, Bitty. I love you.”

Bitty smiled as Jack leaned down and kissed him. And at that moment, they were both reminded that love was the leap that could not be denied.


	9. Epilogue

The snow fell softly as hearty laughter poured out from within Knight’s. The bar was closed for a private event as everyone inside celebrated the opening of one up and coming Mr. Christopher Chow at the Pace Gray Gallery. 

“To Chowder!” Holster shouted as he raised a glass in his honor.

Chris blushed and smiled as Dex threw an arm around Chowder’s neck.

“Mr. Hotshot Art Guy,” Dex said, “we can all say we knew you when!”

“Speech! Speech!” Ransom called out; soon everyone joined in the chant.

Chris waved them off. “Okay, okay! Knock it off, sheesh.”

Cheers filled the room, and Chris cleared his throat.

“I want to say thanks to everyone here for believing in me. It meant something to know you all had my back when almost no one else did.” 

Chris smiled and took a deep breath then continued. 

“Thanks to my agent, Freddie.”

“Goddamn right, you fucking ray of sunshine,” Freddie shouted as the crowd laughed. 

She then looked at Shitty, smiled and tossed him a flirty wink. His eyes grew wide and he reciprocated the smile.

“Thanks to Doctor Zimmermann for hearing me out all those years and giving me good advice. And all my love and thanks to Bitty for showing me all the kindness in the world when I needed it most.”

Bitty wiped the tears from his eyes as he ran into Chris’ open arms. 

“You sweet boy, I always knew you could do anything you set your mind to,” Bitty said.

“All right, all right,” Jack said as he separated the two, “I’m getting jealous over here.”

He then lunged in and hugged Chowder, causing Bitty to throw his head back in laughter.

“Say, Mr. DJ,” Larissa called out, “I want to dance with my lady. Let’s get the dance tunes going!”

Camilla smiled brightly while Lardo pulled her out onto the dance floor.

Shitty smiled and turned on the music as everyone began to dance.

Bitty stood and watched his friends—his _family_ —while they talked and danced and laughed. It warmed his heart so much to see them all together.

Dex and Derek sat at the bar and fed each other forkfuls of pie as they argued about some song. Larissa and Camilla held one another close while they danced and laughed. Chowder was tucked into a corner of the bar talking to Shitty’s cousin, Caitlin. Ransom and Holster wore their shutter shades and happily performed their well-rehearsed standard party moves. And Jack? Well Jack was where he could always be found, right at Bitty’s side.

Jack took Bitty by the hand. He sat down on a chair and pulled Bitty onto his lap.

“This was such a great idea,” Jack said as he wrapped his arms around Bitty and put his chin on Bitty’s shoulder.

“Mmm-hmm,” Bitty replied with a big grin. “Everyone is so happy.”

“And you, bud?” Jack whispered into Bitty’s ear. “Are you happy?” 

Bitty turned to face Jack.

“Yes, sir, and always will be.”

“Oh, yeah?” Jack said with a bright chuckle.

Bitty pressed a kiss onto Jack’s check. “Yep, it’s in our future.”

Jack smiled and leaned in to kiss Bitty.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to [Devereauxs_Disease](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Devereauxs_Disease/pseuds/Devereauxs_Disease), [AirplanesandCookies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mosgirllee/pseuds/Airplanesandcookies) and [ Doorstepdreams](https://archiveofourown.org/users/doorstepdreams) ([jack-manpain-zimmermann](https://jack-manpain-zimmermann.tumblr.com)) for reading this, giving it a thumbs up, and holding my hand. You’re the best! <3
> 
> And thanks to [Red Pork Pad Thai](http://archiveofourown.org/users/teluete) for her artwork. 
> 
> All Check, Please! characters belong to Ngozi Ukazu.


End file.
